Kurbaan
by AnnyCID
Summary: Will Purvi sacrifice her trust on the CID team for her love? Will the love of ArVi survive in the midst of doubts and crime? Will their hearts break or will they hold on? Stay tuned to struggle for love...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, here's the sequel of my last story, this will make you cry and smile in pain...**

Purvi: Arnav, iss sab ka time nai hai mere paas

Purvi is sitting on Arnav's bed..legs straightened as Arnav applies nail polish on her feet's nails..

Arnav: Sshh, chup chaap baithi raho, kabhi kabhi apne liye time nikala karo, sirf criminals ke liye hi waqt hai kya tumhaare paas?

Purvi smiles...the nail polish didn't have any affect on her, it was Arnav's touch on her feet that was giving her a jumpy feeling..she looks away..

Purvi: Waise jab tumne mujhse kaha tha ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho, tumhaara matlab kya tha?

Arnav(surprised): Trying to tease me huh? Toh suno. Mera matlab tha tumhaare baare mai har pal sochna..tumhari yaadoon mai office mai baithkar muskuraana...apne laptop ke wallpaper mai tumhe dekhte rehna..aur tumhaare liye jeena aur marna...khush? Itni tareef kaafi hai?

Arnav: Waise jab tumne mujhse kaha toh tumhaara kya matlab tha?

Purvi: Bataati hun..

She leans and kisses him

Purvi(winks): Samjhe?

Arnav froze. She always blows him away...

Arnav: Haan...

 **Next Day**

CID Bureau

Everyone is present in the office and Shreya is teasing Purvi...

Shreya: Batadoon kya?

Purvi: Sshh..

Daya: Kya bataana hai?

Shreya: Sir, kuch kuch nai...

Daya: Cmon Shreya, tum mujhe nai bataagi( Daya smiles)

Purvi samajh jaati hai ki ab uska raaz bahar aajayega, kyunki aakhir Shreya ko Daya sir insist kar rahe hai...Shreya toh bata hi degi..

Shreya looks at Purvi with a pleading look...

Purvi nods. Huh, tell them..

Shreya: Sir actually woh Purvi ko pyaar hogaya hai..

Daya(smiling): Wow..who's the lucky one?

Shreya: Sir, Arnav Raizada...

Purvi wants to hide somewhere..she's getting embarrassed!

Abhijit: What?(looking at Tarika) Patani iss Arnav mai kya hai joh har ladki ko usse puaar hojata hai?

Daya:Toh baat kuch aage badhi?

Shreya:Sir usne Purvi ko teen din pehle propose kar diya..they are now a couple..

Phir toh party ban ti hai, says a voice.

All of them turn. It's ACP sir's voice..

ACP: Congratulations Purvi...tabhi mai sochoon, kuch dino se tum itni khoyi khoyi kyu ho

Purvi(in a feeble voice): Thank you sir...

She gets a message from Arnav: Missing you. Will take you to my home today, vl come to pick u up, okay? Love u.

Everyone smiles..

Abhijit: Arnav ka message tha kya?

Everyone laughs.

 **Evening**

Arnav comes outside CID Bureau to pick her up , when she doesn't turn up, he calls her.

Purvi: Arnav, sorry mai nai asakti...hum sab ek case ke silsile mai Bureau se nikalnchuke hai...

Arnav: Kya? But mai yahan...hmm, anyways, apna khayal rakhna, kahi kuch ho na jaye...

Purvi: Arre, tum bhi na, kuch bh...hay kon ho tum log...aaa..

Gunshots

Arnav froze

Arnav: Purvi, hello! Purvi..kya hua? Hello...?

The line is dead.

Arnav calls her again but the phone has been switched off. He calls other CID officers, sab ke phones switched off hai...

His heart is beating fast...agar Purvi ko kuch hogaya toh...

His head is spinning...He goes straight into yhe CID Bureau...where only ACP sir is present...

Arnav: Sir, CID team khatre mai hai...humme kuch karna hoga...

ACP: Kya? Yeh tum kya bol rage ho, aur tum yahan kar kya rahe ho?

Arnav tells him what has happened.

ACP: Oh my God...humme jald se jald kuch karna hoga...

Suddenly he gets an internet call on his laptop.

A voice is heard.

Voice: Kyu, ACP, bohot chain se baitha hoga office mai, yeh soch kar ki CID team mission par gayi hai?

ACP: Kon ho tum...aur himmat kaise hui tumhaari...CID team ke saath kuch karne ki?

Voice: O ACP...awaaz niche...teri puri team humaare kabze mai hai...humme chup chaap meri baat sun...

ACP:Tum log chahte kya ho?

Voice:Badlaa...

The call ended.

Arnav: Sir, humme jald se jald kuch karna hoga...

ACP: Dekho Arnav, yeh CID ka maamla hai..tum isse door hi raho toh accha hoga..abhi tum jaayo, mai sab sambhaal loon ga...

ACP turns away from the laptop and makes a call. Meanwhile, Arnav takes out his phone and takes a picture of the laptop screen and leaves..

Arnav(thinking): Aap ke liye CID ka maamla hoga...mere liye meri Purvi ka sawaal hai...

He drives his car like a maniac and reaches a slum like place. He had never been to such a place..full of goons and theives, but he knew that this was the place that can help him...He reaches a small chawl, with four men seated around some laptops...

They look at him in awe.

Ronny: Kya sahab, raasta bhool gaye ho kya?

Arnav:Nai...kuch kaam hai tum logoon se..

They look at him from top to bottom.

Ronny: Kaam? Aapko? Humse?

Arnav: Tum log hacking wagera ka kaam karte hona? Mujhe tumse pata karwaana hai ki yeh web call kahan se aayi hai...jaldi..

Ronny: Haha..sahab kaam ke paise lagte hai...

Arnav: Kitne paise chahye tumhe?

Ronny: Woh toh kaam kitna mushkil hai..usspe depend karta hai..

Arnav didn't have the time for discussions..Purvi's life was in danger...he took out a blank cheque and signed it..

Arnav: Amount bhar dena..ab jaldi kaam par lago...

They looked at him with surprise...and got to work. After 15 minutes, they gave him the location...Arnav left and drove his car in high speed..he checked the compartment of his car for his gun...Loaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Arnav is driving the car at high speed, with Purvi's face coming in front of his eyes constantly. He can hear his heart beating rapidly. He has messaged ACP Sir about it.

He keeps on looking at the phone, checking the location continuously. He finally reaches a barren land, with just one small building in sight. He doesn't walk carefully, but runs straight towards the building. He enters the building and hides behind some drums. He peeps through the space and sees Purvi, Abhijit, Daya, Shreya and Sachin tied to separate chairs by ropes. Arnav has his eyes on Purvi and his breathing intensifies. Her beautiful face is filled with pain and anger.

Suddenly a goon says,"Prakash, kitna arsa hogaya munh meetha kiye huye?"

The other goons smile.

Prakash, the other goon replies," Kaafi waqt hogaya bhai."

The first goon walks towards Purvi and slightly touches her face and says," Aaj toh mauka bhi hai aur mithai bhi."

The goons laugh and there eyes start filling with lust.

The first goon touches Purvi's neck and tears start to roll down her cheeks. She suddenly remembers Arnav's touch on her face and his soft voice...and suddenly a loud bullet sound is heard in the building. The goon who was just touching Purvi is lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Abhijit, Daya, Shreya and Sachin look around and see Arnav coming in swift motions towards them. His face has lost its charming and soft look and is filled with anger. He grabs the goon by his shoulder and punches him in the face. The goon is bleeding through his arm. Three goons hold Arnav from behind and drag him. He elbows two of them and lifts the third one and throws him in wooden crates. He shoots the other two in their legs and his attention is again towards the goon who touched Purvi.

He keeps on punching him continuously and says between breaths," Teri himmat kaise huvi usse haath lagane ki, huh?"

Daya says, " Arnav chodh do usse, woh mar jaaye ga..."

Every CID officer there tells him to stop but he doesn't, and suddenly he hears Purvi's voice.

"Arnav, chodh do usse, tumhe meri kasam...", she pleads.

Arnav's hand freeze. He turns his head towards Purvi. His eyes have tears in them. He drags himself towards Purvi and touches her face.

He starts untangling the ropes when suddenly Purvi's face is sprinkled by blood droplets. Arnav falls down. He holds his shoulder. He has been shot below his left shoulder, close to his heart.

Purvi screams," Arnav!" and every CID member looks in the direction from where the bullet has been fired. A goon, who had not been shot is standing behind Arnav with a smile on his face. Just then ACP Pradyuman enters and shoots the last goon down. He unties their ropes and Purvi, expressionless, kneels down to Arnav, she nudges him softly, somewhat carefully and whispers, " Arnav, utho, Arnav, Arnav..."

Shreya pulls her away and they take Arnav to the hospital.

HOLY FAMILY HOSPITAL

Daya and Shreya are sitting on the bench outside the operation theatre and look at Purvi.

Purvi is standing against the wall of the Operation Theatre, just beside the door. She is quiet and lost in thought. Her moments with Arnav are playing in front of her eyes. Their first and sudden meeting, in between a crime chase, their first date, the moment she was dancing in his arms, their first kiss and his last touch. This made her weak at the knees. Arnav was the one who had broken the wall around her heart and now her heart clung to him helplessly.

Shreya walks up to Purvi and pats her.

"Purvi, he will be okay yaar, don't worry.", she says.

Suddenly the doctor comes out of the OT. Purvi, Daya and Shreya rush to him. Meanwhile ACP Sir and Abhijit also come.

"Doctor, kya huva? I hope sab theek hai.", Daya asks.

"Dekhiye, inhe bohot dangerous jagah par goli lagi thi, inki jaan aasani se jaa sakti thi, par uparwaale ki meherbaani se woh ab theek hai. Aap unse mil sakte hai, lekin please ek ek kar ke, andar suffocation nai honi chahye.", he replies.

Purvi feels her feet in the air. Her eyes are totally blurred with tears. Daya and Shreya smile and hug Purvi and each other by mistake. They separate quickly and in order to deviate the awkward situation, Daya asks Purvi to go inside.

Purvi goes in the OT. There he is, his handsome face, in peace and as beautiful as ever.

Purvi moves slowly towards him. His eyes are closed but suddenly he says," Purvi?"

He opens his eyes, only to see Purvi sitting beside his bed. She holds his hands.

"Arnav, tumhe kya zaroorat thi apni jaan ko kahtre mai daalne ki? Aaj agar tumhe kuch hojata, toh meri jaan bhi nai bachti.", says Purvi.

Arnav keeps his hand lightly on her lips and says," Tumhaari jaan par toh meri jaan KURBAAN hai..."

Purvi suddenly realises that Arnav is all she had wanted ever, and how strongly he loves her back. He didn't think twice before putting his own life in danger for her.

Purvi removes his hand slowly and leans towards him and says," Tumhare liye meri zindagi, meri khushi aur meri har chahat kurbaan."

"Purvi itna kareeb bhi mat aao, agar tumhare seniors aagaye to tum kabhi chain se office mai ji nai paao gi.", says Arnav and laughs.

"Abhi agar mai ruki, toh kabhi chain se nai ji paoon gi.", she says back sensuously.

Arnav is suddenly gripped by their closeness. He closes his eyes and feels Purvi's hair strands on his face. Purvi comes closer to his face and their lips are inches away...when suddenly they hear the sound of the door opening. They both suddenly sit straight. ACP Sir and Abhijit enter the OT. Purvi and Arnav look at each other, supressing smiles. Their moment had been ruined as perfectly as the CID Team ruines criminal plots!

ACP Sir walks towards Arnav and smiles. He pats his head and says, "Aaj agar tum na hote toh naa jaane kya hojata. Shabaash beta."

Arnav smiles.

"But kabhi aisa phirse karne koshish bhi mat karna, warna Purvi humme chodhe gi nai.", Abhijit chips in.

"Shreya aur Daya Sir kahan hai?", Arnav asks.

Abhijit calls Daya and Shreya inside and leaves himself. Soon ACP Sir also leaves.

Shreya looks at Arnav and asks," Kyun, love story yaadgaar banane ke liye woh proposal kaafi nai tha joh action bhi karne lage ho?"

Arnav remembers how Shreya had helped in the proposal and laughs. Soon Shreya and Daya leave and Purvi and Arnav are again left alone.

Arnav holds Purvi's hands and says," Ek kaam baaki reh gaya hai, I guess."

Purvi gets the cue and asks," Pehle toh bada darr lag raha tha, ab kya baat hai?"

Arnav pulls her towards himself with his plasterless hand and says, " Bas, ab baaten kuch zyaada hi hogayi."

Purvi suddenly feels light headed and leans to kiss Arnav...and suddenly they again hear the sound of the door opening. They look at the door. This time it's the doctor. He walks up to Purvi and tells her that she must leave now as Arnav needs rest.

"Doctor I don't need rest, I need something that tastes sweet.", Arnav says like a child and looks at Purvi.

The doctor looks at Arnav in confusion and tells Purvi that Arnav would be discharged the next day. Purvi walks towards the door and turns to look at Arnav. They both suddenly laugh. Their moment had been ruined as perfectly as the doctor ruins diseases!

Later in the evening as Purvi is driving towards her home, she realises how lucky she was to meet Arnav, and how lucky she is to have him love her. She takes one silent oath with herself that whatever be the situation, whatever be the misunderstanding, shw would always be with Arnav, even if the whole world is against it, because she has realised that Arnav loves her truely and now it's her turn to be loyal in love.

She smiles as she brakes on a traffic signal, and says aloud, " I love you Mr. Arnav Raizada."

 **Arnav ke liye sab kuch kurbaan? Who will win? Trust, love or...truth?**


	3. Chapter 3

**CID** **BUREAU**

Purvi is lost in thoughts in her table. Many thoughts are running through her mind. She decides to text Arnav.

Purvi: Kahan ho abhi?

Some moments later, her phone beeps. It's Arnav's reply.

Arnav: Ghar pe. Taking rest.

Purvi: Abhi bhi dard ho raha hai?

Arnav: Haan. Thoda bohot. Tum tension mat lo.

Purvi: Are u sure?

Arnav: Yes. Can you come home in the evening?

Purvi: Of course Arnav. Yeh koi puchne ki baat hai kya.

Arnav: Hmm.

Suddenly Purvi gets alert as ACP Sir, Abhijit and Daya enter the Bureau.

Daya: Sir, iss case ke baare mai toh koi lead hi nai milrahi hai.

ACP SIR: Koi baat nai Daya, kuch na kuch toh mil hi jaaye ga. Uss Gupta ko koi envelope mai message pohunchi thi drug deal ke venue ke baare mai. Salunkhe uss envelope ki achi tarah pooch taach kar raha hai.

Abhijit: Yes sir. Dr. Salunkhe aur Tarika ji humesha koi na koi suraag de hi dete hai.

Shreya comes to sit beside Purvi.

Shreya: Purvi, tunne Arnav ko koi gift diya abhi tak?

Purvi: Nai. Abhi tak toh nai.

Shreya: Tu zyaada bhaav mat khaa. Woh bechaara tere piche pagal hai aur tunne abhi tak usse ek gift bhi nai diya. Kamaal hai.

Purvi: Arre haan, par mai doon kya.

Shreya: Woh tu decide kar. Ab yeh bhi mai hi karu kya?

Purvi: Chodh iss gift shift ko. Mujhe aaj pehle Arnav ke ghar jaana hai, patani uss ki sehat kaisi hai.

Shreya: Wow. Seedhe ghar pe. Ek kaam kar, yeh perfume saath rakh. Zaroorat padhe gi.

She hands over a perfume to Purvi.

Purvi( smiling): Tu pagal hai kya? Tera dimaag kahan kahan jaata hai. Mujhe nai chahye perfume.

Shreya: Accha at least thodi toh daal le.

She sprays it on Purvi's neck.

Purvi: Tu bhi na.

EVENING

Purvi reaches Arnav's house and rings the bell. A servant opens the door and greets her.

Servant: Madam, Sir toh upar hai, apne bedroom mai. Aap chahe toh mai bulaata hoon.

Purvi: Arre nai, it's okay. Mai upar hi chali jaati hoon.

Purvi climbs upstairs and enters into Arnav's room. The room is empty. She looks around when suddenly Arnav enters from the balcony. He draws the curtains, so that there's less light in the room.

Purvi rushes towards him and hugs him. He hugs her lightly using his right hand.

Purvi: Tum theek toh hona.

Arnav: Haan, mai bilkul theek. Aur tum?

He gets closer and closer to Purvi and Purvi takes steps back, until she is blocked by a wall.

Purvi(nervously): Mai bhi theek hoon...Arnav?

Arnav(dizzily): Hmm?

Purvi: Yeh tum kya kar rahe ho?

Arnav( looking in Purvi's eyes): Kal se chain ki neend nai aayi mujhe. Jaanti ho kyu?

Purvi: Kyu?

Arnav: Kyunki kal kisi aur ne tumhe chuya tha...

Purvi( in surprise): Arnav, woh toh...

Arnav touches Purvi's neck with his right hand.

Arnav: Yahan haath lagaya tha ussne?

Purvi pushes Arnav a bit away.

Purvi: Arnav, yeh sab...

Arnav steps closer to Purvi and whispers in her ear.

Arnav: Tumhe mera choona pasand nai aaya...?

Purvi doesn't respond. She is too nervous to even speak.

The song plays... ** _Iss_** _ **kadar**_ _**pyaar hai tum se aye humsafar, chaandni narm si raat ke hoonth**_ **_par...tere angdaiyan, meri khamoshiyaan, mili toh yoon judi, ki bheege raat bhar...iss kadar pyaar hai, tumse aye humsafar..._**

Arnav moves his fingers on her neck, tracing it slightly and then on her face. Purvi closes her eyes. She suddenly feels Arnav's breath on her neck and her body tenses. Arnav kisses her neck slightly. He holds her hand tightly and moves his lips on her neck. He then lightly kisses her closed eyes and releases her hand.

Arnav: Tum par sirf mera haq hai Purvi, sirf mera.

Purvi opens her eyes and nods. She is still shivering.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Arnav opens the door and his servant tells him that some people from his office, including his personal assistant Vikrant had come to meet him. Hearing this, Purvi decides to leave. She passes through the hall and sees around five people sitting there, waiting for Arnav.

She steps out of the house and the cold evening breeze greets her body. She can still feel Arnav's touch on her neck. She can't help thinking about it. Suddenly, she sees a text message from Shreya.

Shreya: Perfume kuch kaam aayi, ya tu boring logoon ki tarah aise hi nikal gai?

Purvi: Huh, kuch kaam nai aayi. Arnav was resting in his bed and I didn't disturb him.

Purvi smiles and taps the send button.

NEXT DAY, CID BUREAU

Whole CID Team is sitting tensed in the office. They have been never so clueless in a case before. Suddenly Dr. Salunkhe and Tarika enter.

Dr. Salunkhe: Sab suno, ek bohot badhiya baat pata chali hai.

ACP Sir, Daya and Abhijit are get up in surprise. Purvi and Shreya also stand around Dr. Salunkhe.

ACP: Kya baat hai Salunkhe? Bohot khush lag raha hai, kya pata chala hai tujhe?

Dr. Salunkhe: Boss, humne uss envelope ka bohot achi tarah se test kiya...alag alag kism ke chemicals use karke, lekin uss par koi ungliyon ke nishaan nai mile...

Abhijit : Toh phir kya mila sir, Tarika ji aap hi bataye..

Dr. Salunkhe : Mai bata raha hoon na. Humme uss envelope par bohot hi bareek traces mile hai...ek perfume ke..

ACP: Perfume? Aisa kaise ho sakta hai? Woh envelope toh kai dino puraana hai..

Dr. Salunkhe: Wohi toh asli baat hai na boss. Yeh ek bohot hi khaas perfume hai. Karodoon mai import karana padhta hai...bohot hi strong aur long lasting perfume hai...Humme uss envelope par woh saare ingredients ke traces mille jis se yeh perfume banta hai...

ACP: Great. Iss se toh hum aasani se patah kar sakte hai ki yeh konsa perfume hai, aakhir kaar aisa khaas aur mehanga perfume harr kahin toh nai milega...

Daya: Yes, sir. Mai, Abhijit aur Pankaj iss perfume ke baare mai aaj hi pata lagate hain...

ACP: Haan, kaam par lag jao. Aur Salunkhe, good job. Tunne bohot bada kaam kiya hai...

Later in the evening. CID BUREAU

Daya, Abhijit and Pankaj enter. Purvi and Shreya have gone to cafe for a break. ACP Sir is waiting for Daya and Co.

Daya: Sir!

ACP: Haan Daya, kuch pata chala uss perfume ke baare mai?

Daya shows a packet to ACP Sir.

Daya: Sir yeh hai woh perfume. Ek bohot bade store mai pata kiya toh pata chala ki yeh perfume sirf order par khareedi jaati hai.

ACP: Pata chala kiss kiss ne khareedi thi yeh.

Daya: Sir, usse details apne Delhi waale office se mangwaani thi. Woh bass humme mail karne hi waala hoga.

ACP: Good. Zarra kholo toh yeh perfume. Hum bhi dekhe kya khaas khusbu hai issme.

Daya opens the packet and takes the bottle out. He sprays some perfume on his and ACP Sir's wrist and smells it.

Daya( surprised): Sir yeh khusboo toh maine kahin soonghi hai...

ACP: Kya?

He also smells it but doesn't seem to recognise it.

Daya: Abhijit, zarra tum toh soongho.

Abhijit smells it and he too is surprised.

Abhijit: Kahin toh soonghi hai...

Abhijit and Daya look at each other in surprise.

Abhijit and Daya (in unison): Kahin tum bhi wahi toh nai sochrahe...?

ACP: Arre baat kya hai? Kahan soonghi hai yeh?

Daya suddenly recieves a mail and opens it. It is the list of people who had ordered the perfume. Daya and Abhijit read it carefully and suddenly there expression changes.

Daya (hesitantly): Arnav Raizada...

ACP Sir and Pankaj look at each other in shock.

Daya looks at ACP Sir.

ACP Sir: Humme hamara mujrim mil chukka hai...kaam par lag jao...

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Plzz review. It will mean a lot. Thank you. What will Purvi do now? Will she believe the CID Team or her love? P.S new chapter will be updated in every two to three days. Thank you. Also you can imagine Aranv the way you want to. My imagination of Arnav is totally different and doesn't match any present actor. Lots of love to all readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Mornin, CID BUREAU**

Purvi enters the office stressed. She had been calling Arnav all morning and he didn't pick up the phone. Her day was incomplete without his voice.

Purvi enters the main cabin and is surprised. She couldn't believe her eyes. Arnav is sitting in a chair, with Daya, Abhijit and ACP Sir around him. Shreya is standing at a corner, with Pankaj. Arnav has bruises on his face and his lip is bleeding. Purvi runs towards him, when ACP Sir stops her.

Purvi(shivering): Sir, yeh sab kya horaha hai...

ACP: Interrogation. Yeh sab toh hamara roz ka kaam hai, isme itna hairaan hone ki kya baat hai?

Purvi: But Sir, aap log Arnav ke saath ye sab...

ACP: Mujrim hai woh. Usse hi aana tha uss din Mumbai Business Conference mai, drug ki deal karne.., aur shayad tumhe dekh kar woh chokanna hogaya aur bach gaya, humme saboot mil chuka hai..

Purvi looks at Arnav and keeps quiet. Her mind is spinning and doesn't know what to say or do. Arnav had expected support from her and is shocked by her quietness. Daya continues to ask him questions but Arnav keeps his eyes on Purvi. Purvi has tears in her eyes and looks away.

Arnav(still staring at Purvi angrily): Sir, maine aapse bohot baar kaha ki maine kuch nai kiya hai, mai iss sab mai involved nai hoon, aapko maana hai toh maanye, aapki marzi.

Daya is shocked by his confident and arrogant behaviour.

Daya: Sir, lagta hai isse kuch din interrogate karna pade ga.

Purvi looks at Daya pleadingly.

Arnav: Sir, ek baat aap yaad rakhe toh accha hoga. Mai koi aam aadmi nai hoon, Arnav Raizada hoon mai, meri zindagi mere haath mai rehti hai, hamesha. Pura Mumbai mere ishaaroon par chalta arrest karne se pehle mere lawyer se baat kariye.

ACP: Arnav Raizada hoge tum apni company mai, yahan ek mujrim ho. Tumhe hum kuch din yaheen rakhe ge samjhe..

Arnav looks at Purvi and smiles.

Arnav: Theek hai, waise bhi mere yahan hone na hone se kisi ko koi farak nai padhta.

Purvi looks away after this remark. She wants to burst into tears. Daya holds Arnav by his shoulder and drags him to a cell adjacent to the cabin. Arnav passes through Purvi and looks into her eyes. His expression changes and becomes stern, and he wipes the blood from his face by his hand.

Arnav is gone. Purvi is standing there, expressionless. Shreya stands besides her and caresses her shoulder.

Shreya: Purvi, apne aap ko sambhaal. Hum sab ko bhi yeh sunkar shock hua ki Arnav drug business mai involved hai. Tu toh jaanti hai ki hum apni duty ke liye sab kuch kurbaan kar sakte hai...

Purvi: Arnav mujhse nafrat karne lage ga...

Shreya: Parr Purvi iss mai teri kya galti hai, tu toh apni duty nibharai haina...

Purvi: Mai Arnav se khud baat karungi, akele mai, mai iss baat ke teh tak jaaongi..

Shreya pauses.

Shreya: Toh tujhe kya lagta hai ki Daya Sir aur ACP Sir galat hai...

Purvi doesn't respond. She puts her hand in the bag and clutches the ring she had brought for Arnav, after Shreya had advised her to bring a gift.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Purvi leaves the office with heavy steps. She dazily walks towards her car and looks at her office. She reaches her home. Her mother, Geeta senses her tension.

Mother: Beta, kaisa raha din?

Purvi looks at her blankly.

Purvi: Haan Ma, sab theek tha, mai thoda aaram karne jaa rahi hoon, kal jaldi jaana haina office.

Mother: Kya hua hai beta, sab theek toh haina?

Purvi: Haan Ma, sab theek hai, aaj bohot hectic din tha, mai apne kamre mai jaarahi hoon...

Purvi enters her room and bolts the door. She sits on the bed. Suddenly, she receives a text from Pankaj.

Pankaj: Oye Purvi, tunne news dekhi kya? Aur tu theek haina?

Purvi becomes nervous, and thinks," Aisa kya aaraha hai news mai?"

She switches on the TV and and sits there, her body shivering. The news reporter is standing infront of one of the offices of RAIZADA INDUSTRIES, and saying: Toh yeh tha Mr. Arnav Raizada ki kaamyaabi ka raaz! Bhole bhaale logoon ko drugs ke nashe mai gher kar karodoon rupiye banana aur phir Mumbai ke shareef logoon ki tarah bartaao karna. Ji haan, CID ne har baar ki tarah iss baar bhi kaali kartootoon par se parda uthaya hai. Humme sotroon se pata chala hai ki Raizada Industries ka continuously loss ho raha hai, jab se logoon ne yeh khabar sunni hai, bohot si companies ne kayi deals bhi cancel kardi hai. Aap hamare saath bane rahe, aisi hi taaza khabroon ke liye. Dhanyewaad!

Purvi couldn't control herself now. She bursts into tears. The empire Arnav had made by his hard work was falling apart... just because of CID. She lays on the bed and cries, until she falls asleep.

 **Next Morning, CID BUREAU**

Purvi enters the office and looks around. Daya, Abhijit, Shreya and Pankaj are sitting at their respective desks. Purvi silently takes her place and opens her laptop. She has Arnav's photo on the wallpaper. She touches the screen lightly with her fingers.

Daya: Purvi, tumne uss Malad waali robbery ki file upload kardi database par?

Purvi: Yes, sir.

Abhijit and Daya look at each other. They are saddened by the fact that Purvi is so quiet.

Abhijit: Purvi, dekho joh bhi hua acha nai tha. Par sach toh sach hai. Isme CID toh chahke bhi kuch nai kar sakti.

Purvi( looking straight ahead):Yes, sir.

Abhijit sighs. Daya looks at Shreya. Shreya gets the cue. She comes and sits besides Purvi, and holds her hand.

Shreya: Yaar Purvi, tera sad chehra yahan kisi se bhi dekha nai jaaraha. Please itna stress mat le iss baat ka.

Purvi looks into Shreya's eyes, and a tear rolls down her cheek.

Purvi: Mai kyu stress loongi, yaar? CID ne milke sab kuch theek kar toh diya hai, mujhe kuch feel karne ki zaroorat hi kya hai...

Daya becomes angry by Purvi's sarcasm.

Daya: Ho kya gaya hai tumhe Purvi? Kya tumhe sachai dikhai nai de rahi? Humme saboot mila hai, aur Arnav ne khud kaha ki usne woh perfume order ki thi, toh har baar ki tarah aaj bhi hum sachai ka saath derahe hain...

Purvi keeps her head low.

Purvi: Sir, mujhe bas ek baar Arnav se baat karni hai. Please sir, mai uske munh se sunna chahti hoon ki sach kya hai...

Daya: Woh abhi tak jhooth bol raha hai, aur waise bhi mujhe nai lagta hai ki ACP Sir uss se milne ki permission denge tumhe.

Abhijit: Purvi, aaj shaam tum uss se mil lo.

Daya looks at Abhijit in shock.

Daya: Arre yeh tum kya bol rahe ho Abhijit?

Abhijit: Koi baat nai Daya, ACP Sir ko pata nai chale ga, lock up ki ek chaabi hamare paas hai, shaam ko jab sab chale jaayen gai toh Purvi uss se mil lay gi.

Daya: Abhijit parr...

Abhijit: Daya, Purvi ko pura haq hai Arnav se baat karne ka, agar baat karke Purvi ko tasali milti hai toh harj hi kya hai?

Daya: Tum theek keh rahe ho...Purvi tum Arnav se mil sakti ho, magar dhyan se, woh ek criminal hai.

Purvi thanks both the officers. After some time her eyes fall on a magazine kept on her table. Since the day she had first seen Arnav's face on a magazine with the headline "Businessman or Ladies man?", she had made her habit to read business magazine every morning, just to see Arnav's handsome face. But today's magazine too had Arnav's face on it, with the headline, " FROM DRUGS...TO RICHES?"

Author's Note:

 **That was the chapter dear readers! Please review, and follow the story. Also I request all Twitter and** **Facebook users to protest the closure of CID against SET India, using the hashtag #SAVECID. We are CID lovers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody has left the office. Only Purvi is still there. She is summing up courage for meeting Arnav. But she is dying to see him. She walks slowly towards the lock up, and opens the door. Arnav is facing towards the wall, in dark and doesn't turn at the sound of the door.

Purvi walks inside slowly and calls Arnav's name. Arnav moves his head a bit and looks at Purvi. His face is full of scars and injuries, and the attitude and confidence is vanished from his face. He has tears in his eyes. Purvi kneels down in front of him and touches his face.

Purvi: Arnav?

Arnav: Kya ab tumhe bhi kuch puchna baaki hai? Tum bhi interrogation karne aayi ho kya?

Purvi(in low voice): Arnav, meri baat sunno please...

Arnav(voice fading): Kya sunnoon mai Purvi...mera sab kuch barbaad ho chukka hai, mera business, meri izzat..

He pauses and looks at Purvi.

Arnav: Aur mera pyaar bhi...

Purvi: Arnav, kya tum is drug deal mai involved the?

Arnav: Kya? At least mujhe tumse yeh ummeed nai thi...

Purvi: Bas meri aankhoon mai aankhen daal kar jawaab do..

Arnav looks in her eyes...

Arnav: Mai iss drug deal mai involved nai tha, mai iss baare mai kuch nai jaanta...mai sach bol raha hoon Purvi...

Purvi suddenly feels light at heart. Her heart tells her to believe Arnav, and somehow, she doesn't doubt her heart. Probably it was because of the fact that Arnav had saved her life from the kidnappers, which had made Purvi trust him more than anyone else. Why would he save the CID team if he was threatened by them?

Purvi caresses Arnav's hair, and hugs him. He is surprised by this gesture.

Purvi: Arnav, I love you...I trust you...

Arnav: Parr, ab sab khatam ho gaya hai Purvi...meri company doobh rahi hai...usse maine apne khoon se seecha hai...sirf 17 saal ka tha mai, jab meri maa ki maut hui..baba ka toh kabhi chehra dekha hi nai tha maine, kyunki woh kabhi duniya waaloon ke saamne mere baba the hi nai, mere naam ke aage kisi ka naam nai tha, kyunki mere baba ne meri maa se duniya se chupke shaadi ki thi, yeh keh ke ki unke ghar waale maan nai rahe, aur jab mai paida hua toh woh apne ghar chale gaye, aur unhoone dusri shaadi karli. Woh shaadi, jo sab ki nazroon mai jaayiz thi, aur mai aur meri maa na jayiz...

Purvi is shocked to hear this.

Arnav continues: Maa ke jaane ke baad, jeene ke liye sirf do raste the. Yaa toh baaki anatoon ki tarah koi chotta motta kaam karoon...aur yaa toh kuch bada karke dikhaoon. Waiter se le kar, manager tak, 9 to 5 ki job se le kar, raat ko bartender tak, aise kaam kar ke, paise jodh kar, ahista ahista mene Raizada Industries khadi ki. Mumbai parr raaj karne laayak aukaat banayi apni...tumhare aane se pehle mere jeena ki wajah mera business tha Purvi, aur aaj ek jhoote ilzaam ki wajah se sab khatam ho jaaye ga..

Purvi controls her tears and says passionately,

Purvi: Mai hoon na tumhare saath Arnav, kuch khatam nai hoga...mai kasam kha ke kehti hun ki mai tumhe iss sab se azaad karungi..yeh waada hai mera..

Arnav: Par kaise Purvi? CID waale toh mujhe hi mujrim samajh rahe hai...

Purvi: Jisse jo samjhna hai woh samjhe. Mai tumhare saath hoon, aur mai sach ko saamne laoon gi, I promise.

Purvi touches Arnav's scars. She leans and kisses them, and moves her lips to Arnav's lips. She holds on to the feeling for a few seconds and parts.

Purvi: Yeh lo Arnav, mere absence mai meri nishaani, tumhe bharosa dilaati rahe gi mere pyaar ka..

She takes out the ring and slips it on Arnav's finger. Arnav looks at Purvi's face and feels hopeful. He hugs her tightly and says,

Arnav: I love you Purvi, thank you mera saath dene ke liye.

Purvi: Thank you meri zindagi mai aane ke liye.

Purvi leaves the office and reaches her home. Her father is still awake, watching TV. He sees Purvi and smiles.

Father: Arre Purvi, aaj derr kyu hogayi..

Purvi: Aaj kal kuch zyaada hi kaam hai baba..

Father: Haan dekho toh, kitna kaam karti hai CID, iss Raizada case mai kya breakthrough paaya hai, shabaash.

Purvi doesn't respond. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Purvi: Baba, mai aaraam karne jaa rahi hoon, aur aap bhi sojaye...

She takes the remote and switches off the TV, where the news about Arnav was being shown.

Purvi enters her room and lays on her bed. Her heart is at peace. She has taken her decision. She has to investigate everything herself now, in order to save Arnav. She opens her phone and looks at Arnav's photograph and feels confident of her decision. She doesn't realise that she has fallen asleep, only to wake up for a different tomorrow.

 **Next Morning, Purvi's Home**

Purvi is looking at herself in the mirror. She is dressed in her work clothes, as usual. She picks up her CID Badge, and reads it carefully.

'Purvi Malhotra, CID Officer'

Purvi keeps on looking at the badge for some more time and kisses it. Maybe, she will not own the badge anymore.

Purvi picks up her phone and calls someone.

Purvi: ...Yes. Aap das baje tak wahan par pahunch jaye. Mai bhi nikal rahi hoon.

 **CID BUREAU**

ACP sir is pacing the office furiously. Daya and Abhijit look scared.

ACP: Yeh Arnav apna gunaah qubool kyu nai kar raha? Aakhir humme iss sab business mai involved aurr logoon ke baare mai bhi toh pata karna hai...

Abhijit: Patani Sir, humne koshish toh bohot ki, par woh apna jurm maanne ko tayaar hi nai hai..

Daya: Aurr sir, hum aise Arnav ko yahan zyaada din nai rakh sakte. Uska lawyer aur baaki associates kabhi na kabhi toh involve honge na...

ACP: Nai Daya, hum itni aasaani se usse chodhe gai nai...

Suddenly there's a voice from the door.

Voice: Parr, aapko unhe chodna toh padega ACP Sahab.

ACP Sir, Daya, Abhijit, Pankaj and Shreya turn to look at him.

ACP: Tum ho kon? Aur yahan kya kaam hai tumhaara?

Voice: Sir, myself Mahesh Mittal. Mai Mr. Arnav Raizada ka lawyer hoon.

ACP Sir is shocked.

ACP: Lawyer...tumhe yahan bulaaya kisne, Mittal sahab?

Mittal: Sir, bulaaya toh mujhe Ms. Purvi ne hai, Arnav sir ki rihaayi ke liye.

Everyone is shocked to hear this. Purvi is standing beside Mr. Mittal, quiet but confident.

Pankaj and Shreya are silently praying that ACP Sir doesn't kill Purvi in anger.

ACP: Kya! Yeh tum kya keh rehe ho? Purvi, kya yeh sach hai?

Purvi: Yes sir, yeh sahi keh rahe hain. Mujhe nai lagta hai ki Arnav jaise shaks ko CID zyaada derr interrogation ke liye bandh rakh sakti hai.

Daya: Purvi, tumhare dimaag toh kharab nai hogaya hai? Yeh sab kya hai?

ACP(smiling in anger): Haan Daya, dimaag toh ab kaam hi nai karega Purvi ka...pyaar mai joh hai.

Purvi is feeling very scared and guilty. But she knows that she has to to this for finding the truth.

Mittal: Sir, mujhe lagta hai ki yeh sab baaten aap logh baad mai kar lena. Abhi aap inn papers par dhyaan dijiye. Maine court se Arnav Sir ki rihaai ke orders laaye hai. Iske tehet aap ko unhe abhi ke abhi chodhna hoga.

ACP: Parr hamare paas uske khilaaf pukhta saboot hai.

Mittal: Sir, yeh sab baaten aap court mai pesh kijeye ga. Abhi aapko Arnav Sir ko chodhna padega.

ACP Sir reads the papers carefully and his fists clench. He signs the paper and slams them on the table.

ACP: Daya, Arnav ko lekar aayo.

Daya: Ok sir.

Daya arrives along with Arnav. Arnav is looking weaker but a bit bright. After all, Purvi had kept her promise. Arnav leaves along with Mittal. It's only Purvi against the whole CID left now.

Abhijit: Purvi yeh sab kar ke tum ne na sirf hamara dil toda hai balki investigation mai bhi rukaawat daali hai. Tumne yeh bilkul theek nai kiya.

Purvi keeps quiet. She had expected this kind of reaction from her seniors. But she was ready to bear it.

ACP: Purvi, aaj tumne joh kia hai, usske liye mai tumhe kabhi maaf nai karunga. Kabhi nai.

Purvi: I am really sorry sir. Parr sach ko saamne laane ke liye yeh karna zaruri tha. Mujhe purra yakeen hai ki koi Arnav ko phasa...

ACP: Bas! Ab bohot ho gaya...Mai abhi issi waqt tumhe suspend karta hoon. Ek ghante mai tumhaara suspension letter tumhe mil jaaye ga.

Everyone is shocked but keeps quiet. Purvi is surprised to hear this. But she had already decided something.

Purvi: Uski zaroorat nai pade gi Sir. Yeh raha mera resignation. Mai Purvi Malhotra, CID se resign karti hoon, aur tab tak nai lotoon gi jab tak sach ka pata na lagaaon.

ACP Sir slowly takes the resignation and stares at Purvi. He is too shocked to say anything. He slowly walks towards his cabin.

Shreya: Pyaar mai paagal ho gai hai tu Purvi? Yeh kya kiya tunne?

Daya and Abhijit also go to ACP Sir's cabin. Shreya crosses her hands on her chest and looks at Purvi questioningly. Pankaj doesn't say anything. He just gives her an assuring nod. Purvi slowly walks out of the office. Today she has taken the biggest decision of her life, and now it was time to do what she had to do.

Author's Note:

 **I know the update was just a bit late, but my practical exams just creeped into my life for four days, so sorry readers. Now, it's time to read and witness some clever and passionate struggle for love and truth with Purvi! ArVi is going on a new level altogether! Love u and thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arnav's House, Next Morning**

Purvi and Arnav are sitting at the dining table having mugs of coffee in their hands.

Purvi: Arnav, ab meri baat dhyaan se suno.

Arnav nods.

Purvi: Yeh tumhaari perfume lekar tumhe phasaane ka kaam koi tumhara qareebi hi kar sakta hai, yeh kisi andar waale ka kaam hai. Is liye aaj se, balki abhi se tum iss investigation ke baare mai kisi ko kuch bhi nai kahoge, got it?

Arnav: Parr Purvi, mai yeh kis kis se chupaoon ga?

Purvi: Harr kisi se, yeh baat sirf tumhaare aur mere beech mai rahegi, samjhe?

Arnav: Theek hai, jaisa tum kaho. I hope sab jaldi theek hojaye.

Purvi(deeply thinking): Arnav, apne sab nokroon ko bhi chutti par bhejdo, yahan koi bahar waala nai hona chahye.

Arnav: What? Parr, phir sab kaam kon karega? Mujhe theek honne mai toh kuch time lagega na.

Purvi: Mai hoon na, chill.

Arnav(surprised): Parr tumhe bohot problem hogi Purvi, apne ghar se yahan, phir kaam, aur phir..

Purvi(smiling): Sshh. Jab tak yeh case khatam nai hota, tab tak mai yaheen rahoon gi, tumhaare saath, tumhari security ke liye bhi aur kaam ke liye bhi.

Arnav chokes upon his coffee and smiles.

Arnav: What! Tum mazaak kar rahi hona?

Purvi(teasingly): Kyu Mr. Raizada? Aapko mera yahan rehna pasand nai? Fine phir mai..

Arnav: Arre nai nai... mujhe vishnwaas nai horaha ki tum mere saath live-in mai raho gi. Wah...

Purvi: Yeh live-in nai hai, majboori hai meri...

Arnav(nodding his head teasingly): Accha...

He grabs Purvi by the waist and brings her closer with a jerk.

Arnav: Majboori nai acchi kismat hai tumhaari ki Mumbai ke hottest ladke ke dil mai rehti ho..

Purvi(looking in his eyes):Abhi se hi shuru ho gaye, patani case ke end tak mera kya haal hoga...

They both laugh.

 _Voice:Arnav ko CID waaloon ne chodh diya hai...mujhe uske lawyer se pata chala._

 _Another Voice: Kya usse purri tarah se clean chit dedi?_

 _Voice: Nahi, abhi bhi main suspect wohi hai._

 _The man smiles, and says: Toh theek hai. Andar rahe yaa bahar, baat hum parr nai aani chahye._

 _Voice: Yes, sir._

 **Purvi's Home**

Purvi: But baba, ek vacation hi toh hai. Mujhe break ki zaroorat hai.

Father: But Purvi yeh kya baat hui, achanak se vacation vacation...

Mother: Arre, jaane dijye na, waise bhi Purvi bohot waqt se kaam ke stress mai hai..

Purvi smiles.

Purvi: Haan ma, dekhiye na. Baba maan hi nai rahe hai...

Father: Achha theek hai, jahan jaana hai jaa, kon kon hai tere saath?

Purvi gets nervous. She doesn't know what to say.

Purvi: Baba woh...

Suddenly Purvi's phone rings. It's Pankaj.

Purvi: Baba hum baad mai baat karte hain, office se phone hai.

Purvi walks away.

Father: Dekho abhi bhi kaam peecha nai chodh raha..

Mother(thinking): Purvi kabhi vacations ke liye excited nai hoti, kahin kuch aur baat toh nai? Arre mai bhi na, sab bhagwaan par chodh dena chahye.

Purvi hurriedly enters her room and picks up her phone.

Purvi: Hello Pankaj?

Pankaj: Hi Purvi, tu theek hai?

Purvi(smiling): Haan yaar, mai theek, shukr hai tunne yaad kiya.

Pankaj: Arre pagal, meri baat sunn, iss sab mai main tere saath hoon,samjhi?

Purvi is surprised. She gets a ray of hope.

Purvi: Pankaj tu sach bol raha hai? Agar seniors ko pata chala toh woh tujhe bhi maaf nai karege..

Pankaj: Unhe pata chale tab na. Dekh mujhe bhi lagta hai ki Arnav ko koi phasa raha hai, agar woh hamara dushmann hota toh humme bachata kyu? Woh bhi khud injure hoke?

Purvi: Wohi toh, thanks yaar samajh ne ke liye, kaash Shreya bhi yeh samjhti...

Voice: Oye!! Yeh mera hi idea tha bewakoof...

Purvi suddenly realises that it is a conference call and Shreya is also on line.

Shreya: Purvi pagal, yeh maine hi Pankaj ko bola, ab woh credit le raha hai, meri toh koi izzat hi nai..

Purvi(crying in joy): Yaar thanks Shreya. Tujhe pata hai mujhe teri naaraazi se kya horaha tha..

Shreya: Chal ab bas kar, aur yeh bata plan kya hai?

Purvi(wiping her tears): Haan sunn, maine Arnav se keh diya hai ki hamari investigation ke baare mai kisi se na kahe, aur jab tak yeh case khatam nai hota tab tak mai uske ghar mai hi rahoongi...

Shreya: Hoo hoo! Kya plan hai, ek teer se do shikaar?

Pankaj: Haan Purvi, yeh tumhaare liye khatarnaak hai, tum dono dushmanoon ke shikaar ho sakte ho..

Purvi and Shreya burst into laughing. Pankaj didn't understand the real thing!

Shreya: Arre Pankaj, Purvi ke hote hue Arnav ko kuch nai hosakta, waise Purvi ko kya hoga uski guarantee nai hai...

Purvi: Achha bass karo ab tum dono. Yahan mujhe samajh nai aaraha ki ghar par bahaana kya banoon...

Shreya: Bolde ki Shreya aur Pankaj ke saath vacation jaana hai, aur phir kuch din Shreya ke ghar par rehna hai, simple...

Purvi jumps in joy.

Purvi: I love u I love u...Thanks yaar, agar tum nai hote toh mera kya hota..?

Shreya: Chal chal theek hai, zyaada drama mat kar...aur ghar waaloon ko bol.

Purvi steps out of the room and continues her talk with her dad.

Father: Accha, pehle bolna chahye tha na ki Shreya bhi saath hai, tum zaroor jaana beta.

Purvi: Baba, I love u! Muaah! Mai kal hi nikalti hoon.

Father: Accha beta, chal ab jaldi soja, goodnight.

Purvi: Goodnight baba.

Purvi walks into her room and texts Arnav.

Purvi: Kya kar rahe ho?

Arnav: Sone ki koshish. Akele.

Purvi: Humesha akele hi toh sote ho tum. Iss mai mushkil kya hai.

Arnav: Huh. Yeh meri aadat jaldi badal jaayegi, i guess

Purvi smiles. Her body shivers at the thought of living in Arnav's house.

Purvi: Aisa kuch nai hoga. Apne ghar ke guest room ko tayaar rakhna.

Arnav: Guest room? Chalo koi baat nai, woh mere kamre ke saath hi hai...

Purvi: Arnav! Bohot ho gaya ab...

Arnav: Accha theek hai baba, mai ab kuch nai kahoon ga.

Purvi: Goodnight, kal milte hai.

Arnav: Hmm.

Purvi: Arnav! Itna bhi chup karne ko nai bola tha..

Arnav: Haha, accha I love u Purvi, goodnight.

Purvi: I love you too. Bye.

Purvi keeps her phone aside. She has never seen Arnav like this. So happy and carefree. She feels happy to support Arnav. She wonders if Arnav wakes up almost all night, thinking about her, just the way she is awake by his thoughts.

Arnav's House

Arnav keeps his phone aside and lays down.

Arnav(thinking): Chalo, Purvi, aaj bhi tumhare khayaal mujhe neend nai aane denge.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Purvi and Arnav living together!!! Sparks are surely set to fly, in the midst of doubts and crime! Get ready for lots of love, action and mystery that will quench the thirst of CID lovers. What if Arnav turns out to be the real villain? Or is he the innocent victim? Dear readers, plzz plzz review, so that I feel that the story is going somewhere. Love u all and I hope I didn't disappoint you. #SAVECID**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Afternoon, Arnav's Home**

Purvi is setting her clothes in the wardrobe of the guest room. She is humming to a song and smiling. Her sorrow of leaving CID and disappointing her seniors is somewhat decreased by being with Arnav. She receives a call from Shreya.

Shreya: Hi Purvi! Arnav aas paas hai kya?

Purvi: Nai, woh apne room mai hai..

Shreya: Accha tunne woh pills toh rakhi hai na bag mai joh maine tujhe di thi...?

Purvi: Shreya! Unki koi zaroorat nai padegi samjhi?

Shreya: Kya bharosa? Ek khaali ghar, aur do pyaar mai pagal logh...woh bhi ek hot ladka...

Purvi rolls her eyes but knows that there is some possibility in what she is saying.

Purvi: Shreya. Bye.

Shreya: Haan theek hai bye.

Purvi keeps her phone aside when Arnav calls her from outside.

Arnav: Purvi, chalo pehle lunch karte hain!

Purvi walks out of the room and enters the dining room. She sees Arnav sitting shirtless and wearing a blue jeans with his phone in his hands. Purvi is awestruck, she stands there with her mouth open. Arnav looks at Purvi.

Arnav: Kya hua? Chalo lunch karte hain phir mai tumhara samaan set karne mai madad karunga...

Purvi takes timid steps towards Arnav and sits beside him. She looks away from Arnav.

Purvi: Tumne shirt kyu nai pehni hai?

Arnav: Oh, woh mai workout kar raha tha toh...

Purvi: Hmm..ab pehenlo.

Arnav: Really? Accha theek hai pehle lunch karte hain...

Purvi closes her eyes. How can she tell Arnav that he is looking so damn good that she wants to kiss him right there and then? She prefers to look at her plate instead and keeps her eyes off Arnav. She doesn't want to succumb to her feelings before the case ends.

She feels like Arnav is looking at her continuously and becomes tense. They eat their lunch in silence and Purvi stands up to leave. She quietly walks towards the door when Arnav calls her name.

Arnav: Purvi?

Purvi stops.

Arnav: Tumne apne office mai kya excuse diya yahan aane kai liye?

Purvi looks straight ahead.

Purvi: Maine koi excuse nai diya. Maine apni duty se resign karliya hai.

Arnav is shocked. He can't believe his ears.

Arnav: What! Tumne aisa kyu kiya Purvi? Tum apni duty se itna pyaar karti ho, toh phir kyu?

Purvi: Mai tumse bhi bohot pyaar karti hoon, that's it.

Purvi turns towards Arnav and looks at him. Arnav steps forward and hugs Purvi tightly.

Arnav: Purvi, I love you yaar.

Purvi doesn't hug him back. After all she doesn't want any physical contact with Arnav during her stay. Arnav breaks the hug and smiles.

Arnav(thinking): Arnav Raizada se kitne time door rahengi aap Miss Purvi Malhotra?

 **Evening, Arnav's Home**

Purvi is standing on top of the staircase, looking at the spectacular view of Arnav's House. She suddenly hears some sound of utensils banging from the kitchen. Her body tenses up and she runs downstairs, she grabs a knife from the dining table and slowly heads towards the kitchen. She opens the door quickly and points the knife at the intruder. There he is, in a purple T-shirt perfectly gracing his biceps and highlighting his bulky chest, his hair disheveled on his face, hands covered in flour. He is Arnav.

Purvi bursts into laughter. Arnav looks at her angrily, and notices the knife.

Arnav: Pehle toh iss atte ne jeena haraam kar liya mera, aur ab tum mujhe maarne aagayi?

Purvi can't help but smile. Arnav is looking so cute;angry and covered in flour. She takes steps towards Arnav and takes a closer look. She bursts out laughing again.

Arnav: Purvi bas haan? Bohot hogaya ab, dekho na yeh sab...

Purvi keeps a finger on Arnav's lips. She removes his hair strands from his face.

Purvi: Kisne kaha tha yeh sab karne ke liye?

Arnav: Woh maine socha ki tumhare liye dinner banaoon...

Purvi: Accha? Kahan hai dinner?

Arnav grabs Purvi and gets closer to her.

Arnav: Aaj kal tum kuch zyaada taane nai derahi?

He leans forward to kiss her but Purvi pushes him away. She asks Arnav to wash his hands and takes over the preparation of dinner. Arnav washes his hands and sits on the kitchen counter, close to where Purvi is working. Arnav is staring at her face with a smile on his face.

Purvi: Waise Arnav,jab tumne woh perfume order karaayi thi, toh tumhe delivery kahan mili..?

Arnav: Mere office mai...par ab toh woh CID ne le li...

Purvi: Tumhare kamre se toh kisi ne ghuske usse use toh nai kiya?

Arnav: Mujhe bhi pehle yahi laga tha, lekin mai apne ghar ka CCTV footage har shaam ko check karta hoon, uss mai aisa kuch nahi mila...

Purvi is lost in thought and bites her lips in confusion.

Arnav(thinking): How beautiful she looks...oh my god.

Purvi(thinking): He's so cute, kaise mere liye dinner banane ke chakkar mai khud atte mai naha liya...

Arnav notices that Purvi is smiling.

Arnav: Tum smile kyu kar rahi ho?

Purvi(sarcastically): Kuch nai, bas tumhari bigdi hui haalat yaad aagayi...

Arnav: What the hell? Ruko, abhi tumhe batata hoon...

Arnav grabs some flour and throws it into Purvi's hair. Purvi is surprised for a second, and next moment she grabs some flour and rubs it on Arnav's cheeks. Purvi tries to run away from Arnav but he grabs her and she falls into his arms. Their eyes meet and there is flour all around them, they start laughing.

Purvi: Tumhaara khoobsurat ghar ganda hogaya...

Arnav(looking in her eyes): Ghar toh khoobsurat tha, par mai akela...ab tum aagayi ho toh tumhaari marzi, ghar ke saath kya karo...

 **The song plays; Hua hai aaj pehli baar jo aise muskuraya hoon, tumhe dekha toh jaana yeh ki kyun duniya mai aaya hoon. Hoon jaan lekar ke jaan meri, tumhe jeene mai aaya hoon, mai tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laaya hoon...**

Suddenly Arnav's phone beeps. Arnav and Purvi suddenly realise their position and separate awkwardly. Arnav checks his phone, thinking that some important SMS might have come. But it is an SMS from a shopping website.

Arnav(thinking): What the hell! Itna accha moment ruin kardiya.

Purvi(thinking): Mujhe apne aap par control karna chahiye. Aise kaise uski baahoon mai itne time rahi mai? Dimaag kharaab ho raha hai mera. Mujhe iss case par zyaada dhyaan dena chahiye.

Purvi: Aaa...Arnav, tum jaake change karlo, mai dinner banati hoon...

Arnav: Fine, waise Purvi woh...

Purvi: Kya hua?

Arnav comes closer to Purvi and rubs her hair smoothly with his hand, in order to remove the flour from her hair. Purvi closes her eyes. She knows that she loves it. Arnav leaves the kitchen.

Purvi(thinking): Abhi do minute pehle hi toh khud ko baashand de rahi thi, ab phirse uske choone se paagal horahi hai? Purvi tu toh gai.

Some time after dinner, Purvi passes from outside Arnav's room and suddenly listens to Arnav's voice. He is talking on the phone in a serious tone.

Arnav: Unhe batado ki hamari company se zyaada kamyaab aur bharosemand Mumbai mai koi company nai hai...

He pauses to listen what the other person has to say.

Arnav: Chalo theek hai, waise bhi chahe kuch bhi hojaye Arnav Raizada kabhi haare ga nai...

He disconnects the call and walks to the balcony. Purvi enters his room and goes to the balcony to stand beside him.

Purvi: Arnav? Kya baat hai...

Arnav: Kuch nai Purvi, bas woh company ka thoda sa tension...

Arnav smiles. He doesn't want Purvi to feel sad.

Arnav: Utna bhi kuch nai hai, sab theek hi hai...

Purvi keeps her hand on his shoulder, and smiles.

Purvi: Yeh jhooth na bakiyon ke saamne chale ga, mere saamne nai...

Arnav: Lagta hai ek CID officer se pyaar kar ke galti karli, ab toh saare raaz khulenge mere...

Purvi pulls his cheeks.

Purvi: Haan woh toh hai...come on now, ab tum so jao, kal se humme kaam par lagna hai...

Arnav: Mujhe neend nai aarahi yaar...

Purvi grabs his hand and leads him to the couch, and she sits on the bed.

Purvi glances over to the guitar kept in a corner.

Purvi: Tumhe guitar bajana aata hai kya?

Arnav: Haan aata toh hai lekin kaam ki wajah se time nai milta...

Purvi raises her eyebrows and smiles.

Arnav: Acha theek hai...tumhe kuch sunaata hoon...

Arnav grabs the guitar and closes his eyes. He starts playing the guitar...

 **Kaise bataye, kaise jataye? Subah tak tujh mai jeena chahen...bheege labon ki geeli hasee ko, peene ka mausam hai peena chahen...ek baat kahoon kya ijazat hai? Tere ishq ki mujh ko aadat hai...ek baat kahoon kya ijazat hai? Tere ishq ki mujh ko aadat hai...o...aadat hai...o...teri aadat hai...**

Purvi suddenly remembers the way Arnav looked at her when they first met...the way he had covered his face with the menu card...the way he is looking now...

 **Ahsaas tere aur mere toh ek dooje se judne lage, ek teri talab mujhe aisi lagi, mere hosh bhi udne lage...mujhe milta sukoon teri baahoon mai, janaat jaisi ek raagat hai...ek baat kahoon kya ijazat hai? Tere ishq ki mujh ko aadat hai...aadat hai...o...aadat hai..o...teri aadat hai...**

Purvi continues to look at Arnav...

Arnav: Purvi?

Purvi doesn't respond. Arnav laughs loudly. Purvi gets out of the trance and makes a face at Arnav.

Arnav: Bas bas Purvi, mujhe aise mat ghooro, mai sharma jaaoon ga...

Purvi blushes, she wants to go to her room, she doesn't want Arnav to know that he has made her crazy.

Purvi: Mai ghoor thodi rahi thi...mai toh bas dekh rahi thi...

Arnav: Haan haan, pata hai...

Purvi throws a pillow at Arnav, and leaves the room with loud steps...

Arnav laughs and holds the pillow.

Arnav(loudly): Good night Purvi! Mai kal subah jagane aaoon ga...

Purvi: Koi zaroorat nai hai, mai khud jaag jaaon gi...

Purvi enters her room and changes into her nightdress. She switches the light off and lays on her bed. She knows from where she has to start the investigation, she has a plan in mind.

 **Next Morning, Arnav's Home**

Purvi has already woken up and wonders why Arnav isn't up till now. She goes into Arnav's room and is shocked. Arnav is still sleeping in his bed, without a care in the world. She walks angrily towards Arnav but her anger changes into a smile when she looks at Arnav's face. She nudges Arnav softly.

Purvi: Arnav...Arnav utho...

Arnav: Kon hai yaar subah subah...

Purvi: Mai aur kon...ghar mai do hi logh hai Arnav...

Arnav sits up and looks at Purvi. He rubs his eyes.

Arnav: Yeh itni subah subah tum mujhe jaga kyu rahi ho?

He looks at the clock. It's four in the morning.

Purvi: Kyunki humme abhi kahin jaana hai..

Arnav: Kya? Abhi? Kahan?

Purvi: Tumhaare office...dekho jo kuch bhi hua hai, tumhaare office mai hi hua hai...kisi ne tumhaari perfume wahi se use karli aur phir apni jagah waapas rakhli hogi...

Arnav: Matlab isme koi office ka insaan shaamil hai?

Purvi: Haan, ho sakta hai, isi liye hum abhi office jaakar CCTV footage check karenge, iss waqt office mai koi hoga bhi nai...

Arnav: Haan, yeh theek hai, mai ready hojata hoon...

15 minutes later, Arnav and Purvi are driving towards Arnav's Office. They park the car at some distance from the office and look at the gate. The watchman is sleeping.

Arnav: Oh, toh yeh yahan so raha hai? Isse aaj hi fire karunga...

Purvi and Arnav tiptoe to the office and open the door using the key that Arnav has. They walk inside and go to the CCTV room. Purvi carefully checks the CCTV footage of the past days. She checks the footage of the day when the perfume was delivered. The rest of the footage of that day is missing. She sighs.

Purvi: Koi office ke andar waala hi hai Arnav. Perfume deliver hone ke baad waali footage gaayab hai...

Arnav: Oh my god...

They quietly leave the office and while driving back home, Purvi is lost in thought.

Purvi: Arnav, tumhaare cabin mai sab se zyaada kon kon aata jaata hai?

Arnav: Bohot se logh...jaise cleaners, naye clients, mera assistant...

Purvi: Sab se zyaada time kon bitaata hai, like tumhaari absence mai bhi?

Arnav: Woh toh mera assistant Vikrant. Jab bhi mai baahar hota hoon toh woh mere cabin mai files ko study karta hai...

Purvi: Arnav, kal tum ek aur assistant ke liye interview karoge...

Arnav: Ek aur assistant?

Purvi: Yes, sir.

Purvi looks at Arnav and smiles...

Arnav: Purvi...chal kya raha hai tumhaare dimaag mai?

Purvi: Kal se sab pata chalega sir...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Purvi give in to her feelings and fall for Arnav in his house? Is Purvi right in helping Arnav or is she getting trapped in something dangerous? Thank you readers, for such support and love! Keep on reviewing and telling your views about ArVi...Plz tell if you liked the chapter or not...love u all..#SAVECID**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Morning, Raizada Industries Office**

Everyone is confused over why Mr. Arnav has suddenly decided to interview for one more assistant. Vikrant, Arnav's assistant is not stressed at all because he knows that Arnav knows about his experience and intelligence. A new assistant will lower the burden of work from him a bit.

A speaker announces: Candidate number 6, it's your call to enter the cabin.

Suddenly many heads turn towards the door. A steady tik-tok of heels is heard through the hallway as a girl enters. She is walking in a perfect stance, her hair let loose, some on her forehead, eyes having a blue tinge, and surrounded by sleek frameless glasses. She is in pencil skirt and white shirt, gracing her perfect figure. For everyone present there, she is Anya Kapoor, a candidate for the assistant's post. But for Arnav, she is Purvi Malhotra. Every male worker of the office is standing with his mouth open. Even Vikrant, who always had more important things to do than looking at a girl, is standing in awe. Purvi aka Anya enters the cabin for the interview with Arnav.

Arnav looks up from his file and is left speechless. He can't believe his eyes.

Arnav: Purvi?!

Purvi: Umm hmm, sir myself Anya Kapoor.

Arnav: Yeah, sure, Miss Anya, nice to meet you. Please have a seat and lets start the interview.

Purvi: Yes, Sir.

After around 30 minutes, Anya leaves the cabin, along with her appointment letter. Suddenly Vikrant stops her.

Vikrant: Hi, Miss Anya...

Purvi: Hello Sir.

Vikrant: Oh please, don't call me sir. Aakhir aap aur mai ab se ek saath hi kaam karne waale hai...waise mai Vikrant, Arnav Sir ka assistant.

Vikrant holds out his hand. Purvi shakes it.

Purvi: Thank you so much Vikrant. Mai soch hi rahi thi ki yahan adjust kaise hojaoon. Ab aap hain toh adjust hone mai time nai lagega...

Vikrant: My pleasure, mai aapko kaam ke baare mai abhi brief kar deta hoon, taaki aap kal se kaam shuru kar sake...

Purvi(thinking): Chal Purvi, teri MBA ki degree kaheen toh kaam aayegi...

••••••••••••••••••••••

Arnav: Aaanyaa, right?

Purvi : Bas Arnav ab kitna chidhao gai?

Arnav: Waise woh skirt kaafi suit ho rahi thi tum par...

Purvi smiles. She can sense naughtiness in Arnav's voice. They are sitting with each other on Arnav's bed. Arnav suddenly caresses Purvi's hand and keeps his head in her lap. Purvi suddenly feels nervous, but she likes the feeling.

Arnav(with closed eyes): Accha Purvi, tumhe yeh sab theek toh lag raha hai na?

Purvi: Kya? Kya theek lag raha hai?

Arnav: Yeh mere liye tumne apna sab kuch daav parr laga diya...apni job, apni izzat, aur itna khatra...

Purvi: Tum dukhi raho ge toh mai khush kaise reh sakti hoon? Simple hai, tum khush toh mai

khush...

Arnav smiles and keeps quiet. After some time, Purvi tries to get up and realises that Arnav has fallen asleep in her lap. She carefully keeps her hand beneath his head and keeps a cushion under it. She caresses his head, and without knowing why, she kisses him on the lip.

Purvi(whispering): Tum khush toh mai khush...

She walks out of the room when Arnav slowly opens his eyes...

Arnav(thinking): _Kya pata meri khushi ke liye tumhaari apni khushi kurbaan hojaye...?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Next Morning, Arnav's Home**

Arnav: Purvi! Purvi!

It's early morning and Arnav is in Purvi's room, trying to wake her up.

Purvi suddenly sits straight up, dazed and surprised.

Purvi: Kya hua Arnav?

Arnav: Kya hua? Arre tumhe office ke liye apna look bhi change karna hai, mujh se pehle office bhi jaana hai...chalo abhi ready ho jao...

Purvi: Haan haan theek hai sir..

Arnav leaves the room. Purvi takes a bath and after coming in the room she notices a note and key on the table. She picks up the note, it reads, "PERSONAL CAR FOR MS. ANYA KAPOOR- FROM MR. RAIZADA".

Purvi grins widely and kisses the car key. She is glad that how much Arnav thinks about her.

After some time, it's time for her to leave.

Arnav: Purvi, mujhe akela mat chodho...

Purvi: Accha? Mujhe wahan jaakar pura din aap ke saath hi toh rehna hai...Sir.

Arnav: Haan woh baat bhi hai.

Arnav winks. He gives her a goodbye kiss.

Arnav: Accha by the way, mai joh bhi kaam Vikrant ke saamne tumhe karne ko bolunga, woh karke maine already tumhaari car mai rakh diya hai...

Purvi:Wow, job ho toh aisi...pyaar bhi boss kare aur kaam bhi...

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **CID BUREAU**

Daya comes hurriedly in the office. Abhijit and ACP Sir stand up in curiosity.

ACP: Daya kya baat hai? Itna jaldi mai kyu lag rahe ho?

Daya: Sir ek khabri ne lead di hai, ek puraane godown ka address diya hai, kehta hai ki wahan iss Arnav waale case se related drugs ka storage hai...

ACP: Toh phir der kis baat ki? Abhijit, Daya, tum dono Sachin ko saath lekar jaao udhar. Raid maaro, aur mujhe iss case mai breakthrough laakar do...

Daya & Abhijit: Sir!

After some time, Daya, Abhijit and Sachin reach the place and hear some sounds coming from inside. Suddenly smoke starts to come out from the building. In a few moments, a deadly fire grips the building. Daya, Abhijit and Sachin move away from the building. Suddenly Sachin spots a hooded man running towards the main road.

Sachin: Sir, woh dekhiye, woh bhaag raha hai...

The three of them chase the man and the man reaches a car. The moment he starts to sit in it, Daya shoots him in the arm. He still manages to sit in the car and leave. Daya, Abhijit and Sachin look at each other in dismay.

Abhijit: Bach ke nikal gaya...

Daya: Thodi si der hogayi humme, ab toh joh bhi saboot humme milte woh iss aag mai barbaad ho gaye honge...

They leave and reach the CID Bureau. ACP Sir is waiting for them, along with Dr. Tarika, Shreya and Pankaj.

Daya, Sachin and Abhijit enter. ACP Sir walks to them.

ACP: Daya kya hua? Kuch pata chala?

They narrate the whole incident to ACP Sir.

ACP: Haath se nikal gaya...aakhir kab tak bacche ga...

Daya: Yes sir, maine uske right arm par shoot bhi kiya hai, woh abhi injured hoga...

Dr. Tarika: Phir toh woh pehle kisi na kisi acche plastic surgery specialist ke paas jaaye ga,kyunki aise mai usse muscle damage hone ke chances hai aur saath hi tetanus ka injection bhi lagwaaye ga...

Shreya and Pankaj look at each other.

Abhijit: Tarika ji, bilkul sahi kaha aapne. Humme aise doctors ke paas hi pooch taach karni chaye...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Raizada Industries Office**

Purvi enters the office, again to turn everyone's heads. She enters Arnav's cabin at once and sees Vikrant.

Purvi: Hi Vikrant...

Vikrant hurriedly looks at Purvi.

Vikrant: Oh, hi Anya. Welcome to your first day at work.

Purvi: Thanks, I hope sab fine ho aaj...

Vikrant: Arre relax, mai hoon na, I will help you.

Purvi quickly thinks that she should win the trust of Vikrant in order to make her plan strong.

Purvi: Thank you so much Vikrant...it means a lot.

Vikrant smiles. He is already impressed by Purvi's beauty and behaviour as well.

Vikrant: Waise Anya...aaj lunch saath mai karte hain na, cafeteria mai?

Purvi sees this as a perfect opportunity.

Purvi: Haan zaroor. I will be glad.

After some time Arnav enters the cabin and looks very thoughtful.

Arnav: Anya, tum main office se hamari inventory ki files prepare karke laayo, aur Vikrant tum Harlin Industry ke clients ko call karo.

Purvi and Vikrant leave to do their work and Purvi returns after some time, her hands carrying the file. She sees that Vikrant is present in the cabin and Arnav isn't there.

Vikrant: Arnav sir, bas abhi abhi baahar gaye hain, tum ye files unke desk par rakhdo...

Vikrant leaves the the cabin after some time, and only Purvi is left there. She pretends to check some files and looks for possible clues when suddenly her eyes fall on a notepad. It's one page has been torn and the impression of what had been written on it can be seen on the next page. Purvi shades it using a pencil and sees a number. She quickly tears the page and notes the number.

 **At Lunchtime**

Purvi enters the cafeteria and sees Vikrant waving at her. She sits opposite Vikrant and greets him.

Vikrant: So...kaisa chal raha hai abhi tak sab kuch...?

Purvi: Abhi tak toh koi galti nai hui...waise yeh Arnav Sir strict type ke toh nai na?

Purvi is trying to show that she doesn't know Arnav at all.

Vikrant: Arre nai, pehle mujhe bhi yehi darr tha parr aisa kuch nai hai...woh bas kaam ke liye bohot ambitious hai...

Purvi nods. She decides to get more friendly with Vikrant.

Purvi: Waise tumhe kitna time hogaya iss job mai?

Vikrant: Bas ek saal hi hua hai, mujh se pehle ek ladki thi, uska naam tha...Ms. Sanjina Raichand, patani usne job kyu chod di, sunna hai uske aur Sir ke beech mai achi friendship bhi thi...

Purvi feels a stab at her heart. She even feels hard to tolerate the presence of a girl around Arnav, let alone be her good friend.

They eat their lunch talking about various things and by the end of lunchtime she knows that she is definitely perfect in disguise.

Later while Purvi is sitting at her place, she gets a call from Shreya. Purvi looks around and sees everyone is busy in work. She picks up the phone.

Shreya: Hello Purvi?

Purvi: Haan Shreya bol.

Shreya: Arre aaj iss case mai ek nai baat pata chali hai, shayad tere kaam aajaye..

Shreya narrates the story to Purvi.

Shreya: Aur haan Daya sir ne usse shoot bhi kiya, aur Tarika ka kehna hai ki woh kisi plastic surgery ke specialist ke paas jaa sakta hai...

After some time Purvi gets a chance to investigate about the number. She searches for the number using Shreya's help and finds something surprising.

Purvi: Yeh toh J&J Plastic and Cosmetic Surgery Clinic ka number hai.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Evening**

Purvi is driving towards Arnav's home and wonders where Arnav had been all day. She calls Arnav.

Arnav: Hello, Purvi...

Purvi: Arnav, tum theek toh hona...kahan they din bhar?

Arnav: Tumhe toh pata haina kaam...client meeting,mai ghar pahunchne hi waala hoon...

Purvi: Haan mai bhi raste mai hoon...

After some time Purvi reaches home and Arnav opens the door. Purvi is elated to see him. She hugs him tightly but Arnav winces. It seems that he is hurt.

Purvi: Kya hua Arnav?

She touches Arnav's right arm, Arnav moves his arm away.

Arnav: Arre woh kuch nai, subah workout karte hue thoda muscle pull hogaya...

Purvi looks worried.

Purvi: Arnav, zyaada chot toh nai haina? Tum theek hona?

Arnav: Purvi tum andar aayo...aur tum tension mat lo, _sab kuch theek hai...sab kuch bilkul sahi hai..._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow! I know readers ki aap ke dimaag mai bohot si baaten aarahi hai...well, everything will get clear in some time. Who is right and who is wrong? Kya yeh Daya ki goli, sirf jism par chot pahunchai gi ya diloon par bhi? Well, it all has started from Arnav's office and everything will be found there only...Please readers review the story and give your opinions. I thank you all for appreciating the story so much. Love u all. #Arvi Please Please Please review. The things just got more thrilling! #SAVECID**


	9. Chapter 9

**At Night, Arnav's Home**

Purvi: Accha Arnav, goodnight. Mujhe kal jaldi jaana hai, warna boss daante gai...

Arnav: Arre boss tumhe tab daante gai agar tumne abhi boss ko kiss nai di...you know, goodnight kiss?

Purvi pretends to kiss Arnav on his lips but kisses on his cheek. Arnav makes a disappointed face. Purvi pushes Arnav out of the room.

Purvi: Chalo ab jaayo...

Purvi closes the door and smiles with herself.

Purvi(thinking): Yeh Arnav bhi na...

She lays on her bed and thinks about the days events. She thinks about the number that she found.

Purvi(thinking): Lagta hai kal iss J&J Plastic and Cosmetic Surgery Clinic ke paas jaakar pooch taach karni padegi...

Purvi gets a message from Vikrant.

Vikrant: Hi Anya.

Purvi: Hi Vikrant, how are you?

Vikrant: Mai theek, tum batao? Maine disturb toh nai kiya?

Purvi: Arre nai bilkul nai. Mai toh bas aise hi bethi thi.

Vikrant: Waise tumhaari entry ne toh office mai hungama macha diya hai.

Purvi: Kya matlab?

Vikrant: Bura mat maan na, but almost every guy of the office has started to like you.

Purvi laughs reading this. She wonders how angry Arnav will get after hearing this. He would probably fire all his staff!

Vikrant: But I have told them to stop being desperate about it.

Purvi: Thanks Vikrant, you've been a good friend.

Vikrant: My pleasure, no need to thank. Goodnight by the way, we BOTH have to be at work tomorrow.

Purvi: Oh yes, goodnight...take care.

Purvi keeps her phone on her bedside.

Purvi(thinking): Waise Vikrant kaafi gentleman hai, he is a good person.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Next Day, Raizada Industries Office**

Purvi and Vikrant are standing outside Arnav's cabin and talking to each other.

Vikrant: Waise Anya, tum rehti kahan ho?

Purvi: Mai Dadar area mai rehti hoon, rent par...

Vikrant: Rent par kyu?

Purvi: Woh actually meri family America mai settled hai, aur mai padhayi khatam karke yahan aagayi job karne...kuch time baad ek flat le loon gi...

Vikrant: That's good...patani yeh Arnav sir kahan reh gaye...

Vikrant gets a call.

Vikrant: Okay Sir...sure sir, hum yahan handle kar lenge...

Purvi: Arnav Sir ka phone tha kya?

Vikrant: Haan, woh keh rahe the ki woh pehle Hotel Taj jaayenge gai, ek meeting ke liye aur phir office aayenge...

Purvi(thinking): Yeh Arnav ko aaj kal luch zyaada hi _urgent_ client meetings par jaana padhta hai...waise company ke losses ko bachaane ke liye yeh sab toh karna padhta hai...

Vikrant: Waise mujhe bhi aaj kuch kaam se jaana hai...kuch time ke liye...

Purvi: Oh, ek aur client meeting hai kya?

Vikrant: Haan, kuch din mai tumhe bhi yeh bhaag dod karni padegi...tab tak ke liye enjoy.

Vikrant laughs.

Pirvi(thinking): Yeh Vikrant bhi na.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Evening, Raizada Industries Office**

Vikrant has just left for the meeting.

Purvi(thinking): Yeh mere paas accha mauka hai...Vikrant bhi nahi hai puchne ke liye ke mai kahaan jaarahi hoon...

Purvi takes her phone out and calls Arnav.

Purvi: Hello Arnav.

Arnav: Haan Purvi bolo...

Purvi: Arnav mujhe abhi kisi kaam se baahar jaana hai, Vikrant bhi kisi meeting ke liye baahar gaya hai..agar Vikrant tumse puche toh please bolna ki tumne mujhe kisi kaam se bheja hai...

Arnav: Haan fine, lekin tum jaa kidhar rahi ho?

Purvi: Mai sab bata doon gi...abhi mai chalti hoon..

Arnav: Okay bye, apna khayal rakhna...

Purvi gets out of the office and gets into her car. She drives her car in fast speed and reaches the clinic. The clinic seems to be really good and affordable to only rich enters to meet the doctor.

Doctor: Yes, aapki appointment hai kya?

Purvi: Mai CID se hoon...

She has no badge to prove it and she doesn't belong to CID anymore but she still has the way of showing her charisma and the doctor is already scared enough to believe her.

Doctor: C..C...ID? Yahan koi illegal kaam nai hota...

Purvi: Woh sab toh hum pata laga hi lenge...yeh batao, kya aaj kal mai koi patient yahan right arm ki bullet injury ke saath aaya tha?

Doctor: Bullet injury? Haan mam, ek patient aaya toh tha..

Purvi: Toh tumhe sabse pehle police ko inform nai karna chahye tha? Kon tha woh?

The doctor checks his laptop.

Doctor: Mam, uska naam Raghunath hai, uski aaj bhi appointment hai...

Purvi: Kya aaj bhi? Kitne baje?

Doctor: Woh bas aata hi hoga...

The doctor calls her secretary and tells her to inform him when a patient called Raghunath comes. After some time his secretary calls him and tells that Raghunath has arrived.

Purvi: Mai uss saath waale room mai chuphti hoon. Aap usse treat kar ke chup chaap jaane dena...

Purvi enters the adjacent room and hides behind the door. Raghunath enters. He is wearing a hood and looks like a goon by his clothing and has a plastered right arm. Purvi can't see his face from where she is hiding. She anyway takes a picture with her phone.

After some time Raghunath leaves the cabin and Purvi follows him...she decides to see where he goes. Both of them step out of the clinic and a car stops near Raghunath. Purvi recognises the car immediately. A man leaves the car and meets Raghunath. Purvi is stopped in her tracks. She can't believe her eyes. Her breathing intensifies. She doesn't know why she hadn't expected this to happen.

Purvi takes some steps back so that the man doesn't see her. Her hands are shivering. He had been in front of his eyes almost all the time and still she didn't believe that he was actually the criminal. She doesn't know why she feels so _betrayed_.

Purvi takes out her phone and clicks the picture of Raghunath and the man together.

Purvi(thinking): I am really sorry, parr duty ke liye sab kuch kurbaan...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whoa!? WHO IS THAT MAN? Why is Purvi so shocked to see him and know that he was behind all this? Is Purvi just shocked or is she heartbroken too? Everything will open up in the next chapter...till then pray that ArVi don't break, if they are destined to. Readers please review and tell me about your thoughts on the chapter and the story. Really sorry for errors, if any. See you guys in the next chapter. And please tell which chapter had been your favourite till now. Love u all! Thank you and...#SAVECID**


	10. Chapter 10

Purvi didn't sleep that night. She felt a cold grip on her mind.

Purvi(thinking): Finally this is going to end. For something better. Mujhe bas ab ek pakka saboot chahiye...

 **Next Morning, Arnav's House**

Purvi is leaving for office when Arnav hugs her. Purvi doesn't hug him back.

Arnav: Purvi, I hope ab yeh case jaldi se khatam ho jaaye...main chain ki saans to loon.

Purvi nods quietly.

Arnav: Kya hua Purvi? Tumhaara mood kharaab lag raha hai.

Purvi doesn't say anything and quickly walks out of the house. Arnav is shocked and remains where he was.

Purvi reaches the office and tries to act normal. She greets everyone and enters the cabin. There, she finds some chocolates on the table.

Purvi(thinking): Yeh Arnav ne rakhi hain kya?

She hears a voice from the end of the cabin. It's Vikrant standing there.

Vikrant(smiling): Anya, yeh chocolates meri taraf se tumhaare liye...woh kya hai na, ki mai tumhaara theek se welcome bhi nai kar paaya tumhaare nayi job mai.

Purvi smiles broadly and hugs Vikrant.

Purvi: Thank You so much Vikrant. Tum nai hote toh mera har din ajeeb sa hota office mai.

Vikrant is lost in a trance. He is overwhelmed by the feeling of Purvi hugging him. He just nods.

An employee enters the cabin and suddenly sees Purvi and Vikrant in a hug.

Employee: Umm hmm, Vikrant woh tumhe baahar kuch kaam ke liye bula rahe hain.

Vikrant and Purvi break the hug.

Vikrant(smiling): Toh, baad mai milte hain...

Vikrant leaves the cabin and Purvi picks up the chocolates.But with the help of a _napkin_. She keeps the chocolates in a plastic bag and seals it.

Purvi(thinking): _**Mr. Vikrant...mai jaanti hu ki tum hi ho asli mujrim...aur ab tumhe mere Arnav ko phasaane ki sazaa bhugatni hogi...Ab tum meri saazish mai phasne hi waale ho...Aakhir pyaar ke jaal se zyaada khatarnak jaal kya hosakta hai?**_

Purvi laughs with herself but is also saddened by the fact that the person who had seemed to be so nice, came out to be so cruel. She nonetheless starts to think about Arnav and her sadness evaporates automatically.

During lunch break, Purvi decides to follow Vikrant. Vikrant steps in the smoking corner and dials a number. Purvi sneaks and listens to his conversation.

Vikrant: Hello, Raghunath.

Purvi's heartbeat increases. She knows that she will definitely find something from this.

Vikrant: Haan, mai tumhaare ghar aaraha hoon. Arre, wohi toh, tum apni payment le lena aur shehar ke baahar chale jaana. Boss ka kehna hai ki yeh CID waale aasani se peecha nai chodhenge. Haan, mai apne tareeke se paise de doon ga.

Vikrant cuts the call. Purvi doesn't realise that Vikrant suddenly steps outside.

Vikrant is shocked to see Purvi spying on him.

Vikrant: Anya? Tum yahan kya karahi ho?

Purvi suddenly gets an idea. She steps towards Vikrant and gets a bit closer.

Purvi(slowly): Woh mai tumhaara wait karahi thi lunch ke liye...tum aana chahte ho?

Vikrant smiles.

Vikrant: Haan, sure...

Purvi:And by the way, I loved the chocolates.

Purvi and Vikrant don't know that Arnav has already arrived and is watching them standing so close.. Shocked and broken. Arnav quickly turns and moves away. Purvi notices it and realises what Arnav might have thought. She wants to go to him, but Vikrant holds her hand and takes her to the cafeteria.

Purvi(thinking): Sorry Arnav, but yeh sab mai tumhaare liye hi kar rahi hoon...

After lunch, Purvi enters the cabin and sees Arnav. She behaves as if nothing has happened. Arnav doesn't look at her. He keeps his eyes on the files.

Arnav has heard the gossip that is going around in the office. That Anya and Vikrant were hugging in his cabin. He didn't believe in them much, but is a bit worried.

Purvi: Arnav, aaj mujhe ghar aane mai late hoga, okay?

Arnav: Kyu...kahan jaana hai tumhe?

Purvi: Woh mai abhi nai bata sakti...

Arnav is shocked to hear this.

Arnav: Hmm...

Purvi (thinking): I love you Arnav, tumhaara gussa shaant hojaaye ga, jab tumhe sachaai ka pata chale ga...

 **Evening**

Purvi is following Vikrant's car in an auto. She has kept a scarf over her face and is wearing sunglasses. After some time Vikrant's car stops near a dustbin and Vikrant throws a polythene packet in it. Purvi takes a photograph of the scene.Vikrant's car leaves. Purvi patiently waits and hides behind a nearby tree. After some time, Raghunath comes near the dustbin and takes out the packet. Purvi clicks another photo. In turn, Raghunath again puts another packet in the dustbin. Purvi is surprised to see this.

Purvi(thinking): Matlab ab yeh packet lene ke liye koi aur bhi aaye ga.

After some time, Vikrant's car comes again and Vikrant takes the packet out and keeps it with him. Purvi clicks another photo.

Purvi(thinking): Yeh Vikrant ke paas aakhir hai kya...jo itni secret tareeke se isse diya jaaraha hai...?

Vikrant's car leaves and Purvi knows what she has to do next. She calls the CID Office.

Purvi reaches Arnav's home and quickly changes into a sexy black outfit. Arnav sees her and is surprised.

Arnav: Lagta hai woh Vikrant waala scene ek misunderstanding thi. Ab Purvi mujhe khush karne ke liye taayar hui hai...

Arnav steps towards Purvi to hug her but before he does, Purvi gives him her car keys.

Purvi: Yeh lo Arnav, mujhe Vikrant ke ghar jaana hai ek party mai, aur woh mujhe pick karne aajayga. Issliye mai uska wait karne jaarahi hu, paas waale bus station par, taaki usse shak na ho ki mai tumhare ghar mai rehti hu...okay?

Arnav finds it hard to say something.

Arnav: What? Party? Agar koi party hoti toh woh mujhe zaroor invite karta...

Purvi: Arre yeh thodi _private_ kism ki party hai...you know...acha chalo ab mujhe late horaha hai, bye...

Purvi leaves, looking stunning in her outfit. Arnav stands where he is and a tear rolls down his cheeks.

Arnav: Yeh kya horaha hai... Kya Purvi aur Vikrant ke beech kuch...

 **Author's Note** :

 **Sorry Sorry Guys for the late update...12th standard is so damn hectic you know...BUT IT'S JUST TWO MORE CHAPTERS and things are gonna end...Arnav is innocent; happy, aren't you? Well, time for some action and hot romance. Just keep on reading and ya, plzz tell me which chapter is your favourite till now...also, do you want another ArVi story after this? Because I have millions in my mind...Bye and love u all...#SAVECID**


	11. Chapter 11

Vikrant is waiting patiently at his house. He has set the table and decorated it with candles. He has put two wine glasses and a large bottle of red wine. He is beaming with happiness. He knows that he doesn't love Anya, he just lusts for her looks. He wants to have her in bed. And he's hoping to do it tonight.

The door bell rings. He sets his tie right and opens the door. He is awestruck. Anya is looking like a gorgeous fairy in that black dress. He can't wait to taste her.

Vikrant: Hi Anya, you're looking very beautiful today.

Anya: Thanks Vikrant, waise tum bhi bohot handsome lagrahe ho aaj...

Vikrant grabs her hand and takes her inside. Anya is surprised to see the arrangements made by Vikrant.

Anya: Wow Vikrant, what a pleasant surprise.

Suddenly a soft romantic music plays. Vikrant offers Anya to dance.

Vikrant: May I?

Anya doesn't say anything and grabs his hand. They start dancing. Vikrant doesn't let the opportunity go in vain. He grabs Anya's waist and moves his hands slowly on her whole back. Purvi tries to keep a normal expression.

Vikrant: How about dinner?

Anya(breathing a sigh of relief): Sure...

Vikrant turns the music off. They sit in the chairs and Vikrant seductively pours wine in both glasses.

Purvi(thinking): This is my chance.

Purvi: Vikrant, can I request something?

Vikrant: Sure, say.

Purvi: Can you please turn on some soft music?

Vikrant: Oh, sure.

He gets up from his chair and walks to the music system, with his back towards Purvi.

Purvi quickly pours some sleep inducing powder in Vikrant's drink and sits normally.

Vikrant returns and takes sips of his wine, while talking to Purvi. Soon, they finish dinner and Vikrant takes Purvi's hands.

Vikrant(drowsily): Anya, kya tum aaj raat mere saath guzaarna pasand karogi..?

Purvi doesn't say anything. She just comes closer to Vikrant. Vikrant gets the cue and takes Purvi to his bedroom. He the pushes Purvi to the wall and comes closer to her, when suddenly he loses consciousness and falls to the ground. Purvi smiles and gets to work. She checks all of Vikrant's cupboards and finally finds a packet of drugs with a message; " Jab Tak Arnav ka case khatam nai hota, tab tak ye apne paas hi rakhna". Purvi knows that this is enough proof to prove that Arnav is innocent. Also, Purvi finds a pendrive in his cupboard. She places it in her iPad and finds that it is the CCTV Footage of the day when Arnav's perfume was used by Vikrant. She calls Shreya.

Purvi: Shreya, it's time.

After five minutes, all of CID Team enters the house.

ACP Sir enters the bedroom with uncertainty over Purvi's findings, along with Daya, Abhijit, Shreya and Pankaj.

Purvi stands alert as she sees ACP Sir.

They see Vikrant unconscious on the floor.

Daya: Purvi, kya tumhe koi pakka saboot milla, jo Arnav ko innocent saabit karsake?

Purvi: Yes Sir. Sir yeh raha woh drugs ka packet jo mujhe Vikrant ki cupboard se milla, ho sakta hai ki ispar Vikrant ke fingerprints abhi bhi ho...

ACP Sir raises an eyebrow.

Purvi: Sir, aur mujhe Arnav ke office mai ek notepad mila, jispar ek Raghunath naam ke aadmi ka number tha. Raghunath hi woh aadmi tha jisko Daya sir ne drugs warehouse ke baahar goli maari thi...Vikrant uss se JJ Plastic Surgery Clinic par mila, mere paas uski photo bhi hai. Aur Sir jab maine Vikrant ka peecha kiya toh maine usse Raghunath ke saath packets exchange karte hue dekha, aur iss baat ki photos bhi li. Aur toh aur Sir, Vikrant ke paas accha mauka bhi tha Sir, usne Arnav ki perfume use karke Arnav ko phasaane ki koshish ki, iss baat ka saboot iss CCTV footage mai hai, jo Vikrant ne churali thi. Sir, I think itne saboot kaafi hai Arnav ko shak ke daayre se nikaalne ke liye, aur Vikrant se pooch taach karne ke liye.

Purvi looks at ACP Sir with hope in her eyes. It is her last chance. And this was all she could do for her love.

ACP Sir smiles confidently.

ACP: Nice work Purvi. CID main na hone ke bawajood tumne itni acchi tarah sach ka pata lagaya...kamaal hai. I am proud of you.

Purvi jumps in joy.

Purvi: Thank you so much sir!!!

She hugs Shreya in joy.

ACP: Daya, iss sote hue shaatir aadmi ko Bureau le chalo, wahan isse batate hain CID ko bewakoof banane ki sazaa...aur haan ek aur kaam baaki hai abhi.

They grab Vikrant into the car and take him to the Bureau.

Meanwhile, Arnav is pacing in his living room, full of stress.

Arnav(thinking): Nahi nahi, mujhe iss tarah Purvi par shak nai karna chahye...

He gets a call from ACP.

ACP: Hello Mr. Arnav Raizada. Lagta hai tumhaara khel khatam ho gaya ab. Ab toh Purvi bhi tumhaara saath nai de rahi. Hum aarahe hai tumhe arrest karne.

Arnav is shocked to hear this. He starts shivers.

Arnav: What? Yeh kya keh rahe hain aap?

ACP hangs the phone and simultaneously Daya and Shreya come to arrest Arnav.

Arnav looks at Shreya's face for some indication of hope. Shreya keeps her face straight.

Shreya: Sorry Arnav but Purvi ko bhi yakeen ho chuka hai ki tum hi mujrim ho.

Arnav doesn't say anything. He feels it is a nightmare. He is too shocked to say anything.

Arnav is quiet throughout the journey. Daya and Shreya look at each other and suppress their smiles. They reach the Bureau and Daya drags Arnav inside.

Arnav stops and looks at Purvi and the whole CID team. Purvi tries hard to hide his smile.

Purvi: I am sorry Arnav, lekin mai ab tumhaari madad nai karsakti.

Tears start to swell in Arnav's eyes.

ACP Sir: Kyunki ab koi zaroorat hi nai hai madad karne ki!!

He laughs. Arnav is confused. Is ACP Sir laughing because he won?

ACP Sir: Arre beta... asli mujrim pakda gaya hai...Purvi ne tumhe innocent prove kar hi diya aakhir...

Arnav can't believe his ears.

Arnav: What? Matlab...kaise, aur kaun?

He is at a loss of words.

Purvi: Kab kahan kaise chodho...ab sab theek hai Arnav...

Purvi winks.

Purvi: Yeh sab Vikrant ne kiya hai...

Arnav: Kya? Aisa nai ho sakta...kahin koi galti roh nai hui hai Purvi?

Abhijit: Tumhaare issi bharose ka galat faayda uthaya hai usne...

Arnav is shocked.

Daya: Agar bharosa nai horaha hai toh apni aankhoon se dekhlo.

They bring Vikrant in the room, to record his statement. They make Vikrant seated in a chair, and Daya goes to him.

Daya: Haan toh Vikrant...dekho tumhaara khel to ab khatam ho gaya hai, ab chup chaap batado yeh sab kis ke kehne par kar rahe the?

Vikrant is shivering. He looks around.

Vikrant: Mai yahan kya kar rahan hoon...aur Anya...Anya kahan hai?

Purvi: Anya nahi Mr. Vikrant, CID Officer Purvi Malhotra.

Vikrant looks at her in shock.

Vikrant: Tum ne mujhe dhoka diya...how dare you?

Daya: Aye, chup. Yeh bata, kis ke kehne par tunne Arnav ki company ki aad mai drugs ka dhanda kiya?

Vikrant: Mai kuch nai jaanta, aap logh yeh kya kehrahe hain?

Daya doesn't think twice. He just slaps Vikrant twice, and twists his arm.

Vikrant(wincing in pain): Sir! Sir! Chodh dijiye sir...mai, mai...sab batata hoon.

They set up a camera to record his statement.

Vikrant: Yeh sab paanch mahinoon se chal raha hai...ek din mujhe call aaya, khud Taneja Industries ke owner ka.

Arnav: Harsh Taneja?

Vikrant: Ussi ne mujhe offer kiya tha drugs ki deals carry out karne ke liye, aur guarantee di thi ki muje kuch nai hoga. Uss din jab Mumbai Business Conference mai deal karni thi, toh usse doubt tha ki CID ko khabar mil gayi hai, issliye usne kaha ki safety ke liye iss sab mai Arnav Sir ko phasate hain..

Daya: Taaki agar deal flop bhi ho jaye toh tum par shak na aaye..

Vikrant: Ji haan sir... aur humme aur darr lagne laga jab maine CID officer Purvi ko Arnav sir ke ghar par dekha.

Purvi recalls the day when she had gone to Arnav's house to ask about his health after the bullet injury.

ACP SIR: Bulaao toh zara...is Harsh Taneja ko...uss bhi toh khaatir daari karen...

Arnav: Vikrant, maine tuje apne bhai jaisa samjhe tha, aur tunne paisoon ke liye mujhe hi phasa diya..?

Vikrant looks at Arnav and then Purvi and keeps quiet.

After some time, they interrogate Harsh Taneja.

ACP: Haan ji, Mr Harsh...kya kehna hai aapka...

Daya: Dekh, hamare paas tere khilaaf saboot bhi hai aur gawah bhi...chup chaap shuru hoja...

Harsh: Haan, maine hi kiya yeh sab, taaki mai paise bhi kamaa sakoon, aur Raizada Industries ko barbaad bhi kar sakoon...

Daya: Matlab ek teer se do shikaar...

Arnav: Par, tum toh hardware and car accessories, aur building projects mai deal karte ho, tum meri company ke dushmann kyu ban gaye?

Harsh: Mera sapna tha ki mai finance world par bhi raaj karoon, lekin tumhaari company ka dominance bohot zyaada tha finance affairs mai. Maine jaan liya ki tumhaare hote hue koi aur company Mumbai ki most successful company nai ban sakti. Issliye, maine socha ki nai company mai investment ke liye drugs ka business karoon, aur saath hi saath tumhaari company ko barbaad bhi karoon...Taaki rasta ek dum saaf hojaye...

Arnav makes a disappointing face. He always found it hard to ruin someone else for one's own profit.

ACP: Ab mila kya tumhe..huh? Ab zindagi bar sadte bethna...jail ki salakhoon ke peeche...Pankaj, le jaao isse.

ACP turns to Arnav and Purvi and smiles proudly.

ACP: Ab tum logh ghar jaao aur aaram karo...aur Arnav, mujhe maaf kardena iss sab ke liye.

Arnav: Arre Sir, aap yeh kaisi baaten kar rahe hai? Yeh sab toh aapka kaam hi sir.

Arnav and Purvi leave the office together and stand in the parking lot, quiet.

Purvi(hesitantly): So...case toh khatam hogaya...

Arnav gets what she means, but doesn't want to realise it.

Arnav: Hmm...

Purvi: Toh abhi...mai apne ghar chalti hoon...haina.

Arnav looks at her. He just doesn't want to let her go. He suddenly realises how his old days will return once Purvi is gone. He doesn't want the old days back.

Arnav: Ek aakhri baar...mere ghar par rehlo, you know, we can chill and...

Purvi is staring at Arnav.

Purvi: Hmm...

 **Author's Note: Wait ! Wait! The story isn't over yet. The next chapter is a jackpot for all ArVi lovers...the next chapter is full of raw love and romance; remember Arnav and Purvi are still in the one house! Also, the next chapter has the key for my next story. BEWARE: Don't skip that!**

 **And baccha party, next chapter na hi padhe toh accha hai...**

 **And did you love this chapter? Please review. Plzz Plzz Plzz. I love u all #SAVECID**


	12. Chapter 12

Arnav and Purvi are silent during the car ride. Arnav is getting saddened by the fact that Purvi is due to leave soon, and Purvi is trying hard not to hold Arnav's hand and don't let him go.

They reach Arnav's house. Purvi silently enters the house and glances at Arnav.

Purvi: Mai fresh hojati hun...aur phir sojaaongi, you know, kal se duty resume karni hai.

Arnav doesn't look at Purvi.

Arnav: Hmm, theek hai.

Arnav slowly walks upstairs to his room, and feels breathlessness. There's a weight on his heart...an unexplainable pain.

Purvi enters her room and takes a bath. Her hair is wet and she is wearing a white large sized button down shirt and blue mini shorts. She takes out her suitcase to start packing. She keeps her things in, and starts looking for her ring.

Purvi: Woh ring jo mujhe Arnav ne di thi...kahan rakh aayi mai?

She hurriedly looks around in the room.

Purvi: Itni careless kaise hosakti hun mai?

She suddenly remembers the day when she had been in Arnav's room, when Arnav had sung a song for her...she was playing with her ring...and had kept it on Arnav's side table.

Purvi: Arnav ne dekh liye hoga toh kya socha hoga...

Meanwhile, Arnav is taking a bath in his bathroom, and trying to cheer himself up.

Arnav(thinking): Come on yaar, it's okay. Purvi humesha ke liye thodi tujh se door jaarahi hai? Mil lena usse kuch kuch dino baad.

But to no avail. The memories of Purvi in his house still plays in his mind.

He sighs and ties a towel around him, the upper half of his body totally naked.

Meanwhile, Purvi enters his room and looks for the ring.

Purvi: Yahan toh ring hai hi nai...!

Suddenly, Arnav steps out of the bathroom and sees Purvi.

Purvi looks at him and closes her eyes.

Purvi: What the hell? Sharam nai aati tumhe?

Arnav: What the hell toh muje bolna chahye, yeh mera room hai Purvi.

Purvi is standing near the edge of the bed, with her eyes closed.

Purvi: Maine bed ke side waale table par apni ring rakhi thi...

Arnav: Acha woh ring, woh toh ussi table ke drawer mai rekhi hai maine...sambhalke.

Purvi: Bol kya rahe ho, de bhi do ab.

Arnav looks at her puzzled. He steps towards the bed to take the ring out. Meanwhile Purvi, her eyes still closed steps towards the table...and trips, Arnav gets gold of her hands and both of them fall on the bed, their arms entangled.

Purvi opens her eyes slowly. Her breathing has intensified. She looks in Arnav's eyes.

Arnav has a sweet and soulful smile on his face. Arnav lifts his hands and caresses Purvi's wet hair strands. Purvi holds Arnav's neck. Arnav tries to get up...but Purvi doesn't let go of his neck.

Arnav: Purvi?

Purvi is dazed, calm but mad in love. Arnav leans and kisses Purvi. Purvi caresses Arnav's back. Purvi closes her eyes again.

Arnav: Are you sure...

Purvi doesn't say anything, but just smiles softly.

Purvi: I love you Arnav...and I trust you.

Arnav slowly lowers his hands towards Purvi's shirt and unbuttons the first button. Purvi takes a deep breath. Arnav keeps on kissing Purvi's neck, with one hand unbuttoning her shirt. He slowly takes the shirt out and leans closer to Purvi. Purvi gets hold of Arnav's towel and unties it. Purvi can feel the heat of his body on her body, she doesn't want this feeling to get over. Arnav travels down Purvi's neck, kissing and caressing her body slowly and kisses her navel. He then unbuttons Purvi's shorts and gets rid of them. They move slowly, in each others control and the suddenly Purvi feels intense pain for a long moment. She realises that she has trusted her body to Arnav.

After the pain is over, Purvi feels bursts of pleasure, along with the sweetness of Arnav's way of treating her body...Arnav leans near Purvi's face and whispers...

Arnav: I love you Purvi...thanks for trusting me...

Purvi kisses Arnav's on the neck, which results in a love bite...

Arnav smiles..

Arnav: Aha..? I will show you what love bites are..

He grabs Purvi and kisses her passionately. Purvi winces in pain, as Arnav makes a deep love bite on her neck..

 ** _The song plays; Aaj phir tum pe pyaar aaya hai, aaj phir tum pe pyaar aaya hai...behadh aur beshumaar aaya hai...Tu hi meri awargi, tu hi dua har shaam ki, tu khamakhan tu lazmi, tu hi raza tu hi kami...Aaj phir tum pe pyaar aaya hai, behadh aur beshumaar aaya hai..._**

Suddenly Purvi notices her name...tattooed on Arnav's arm...

Purvi: Arnav...yeh tattoo?

Arnav: Uss din jab maine kahan tha ki exercise karte wakt injury hui thi..woh asal mai maine ussi din tattoo karaya tha...

Purvi looks at the tattoo with tears in her eyes.

Purvi: Kya zaroorat thi is sab ki?

Arnav: Maine socha dil par toh tumhaara naam hai, body par bhi likh waaloon, yeh muje yaad dilata rahe ga...ki mai sirf aur sirf tumhara hoon..

Arnav: By the way, Miss Purvi...

He takes the ring out of the drawer and slips it into Purvi's finger.

Arnav: Kabhi aur kahin rakh kar bhool mat jaana..

Purvi smiles and nods her head.

Purvi kisses Arnav's arm and smiles...The make love for the whole night and then fall asleep for a few hours.

 **Morning, Arnav's House.**

Purvi and Arnav are sleeping with each other when rays of sunlight fall on Purvi's face. She opens her eyes slowly and looks at Arnav.

Purvi: Kitne cute ho yaar tum Arnav.

Purvi tries to get out of the bed , when Arnav holds her hands.

Purvi: Good Morning, Mr. Raizada..

Arnav rubs his eyes...

Purvi: Muje ready bhi hona hai, samaan lekar office hi jaaongi directly.

Arnav: Mai drop kar doonga...issi bahane thoda zyaada time spend hoga tumhaare saath.

Purvi laughs and throws a pillow at him. Purvi goes to her room and takes out the pills given by Shreya, and pops one in her mouth.

Purvi: Yeh Shreya bhi bohot pahunchi hui hai.

They quickly have breakfast and leave for Purvi's office.

On the way, Purvi can't stop looking at Arnav. She glances at Arnav whenever he is not looking. Her stomach has a bouncy feeling and she can't forget her last night.

Arnav stops the car at the red signal. Purvi's fantasies come to a halt. Purvi suddenly remembers something Vikrant had told her.

Purvi(casually): Arnav...waise yeh Sanjina Raichand kaun hai?

Arnav's expression changes suddenly. He tries to dodge the question, when there's a knock of a newspaper vendor on the car window. Arnav quickly lowers the window and buys the newspaper. He pats the kid that was selling it.

The signal turns green and Arnav speeds the car.

Arnav: Aaj bohot late hogaya hai office ke liye.

Purvi looks at Arnav and wonders why he dodged the question. She takes a deep breath.

Purvi(thinking): Koi baat nai Purvi...baad mai puchlena Arnav se.

Somewhat doubting her own assurance.

 **Author's Note: NEW STORY ALERT PEOPLE!!!! I am in love with ArVi and all my readers. Thanks for making this story a success. Plzz plzz plzz review and wait for a new story, it's already in my head and i will post it only if you ppl want it. Love u all. #NewStory #TumSeHi**


End file.
